Nympha Fabella
by Kalasin
Summary: Megumi? She's a fairy who wants to help. Kenshin? He's put under a spell. Kaoru? She's a hostage to a sorcerer. Sano? Um, lost in the woods. Enishi? THE Evil Sorcerer. KK all the way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there lived a dreamer named Kalasin. Most unfortunately, her fairy godmother did not give her the gift of actually owning Rurouni Kenshin. 

Summary: 'Once upon a time…a rurouni fell under a spell in order to save a young woman's life from an Evil Sorcerer; but will the magic stop there? Or will his heart fall under another spell for a certain tanuki? 

Genre: Romance/Mystery/Adventure (A bit A/U) **Kenshin/Kaoru**

A/N: **IMPORTANT** **!!!**

Okay, just to clear some stuff up; I really, really don't know if I can call this fic an A/U, but hey, I _have_ changed a number of things. I mean, Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame have been turned to **mythical creatures**, and not only is Enishi a powerful swordsman, he is also an evil sorcerer, although Kenshin is still a wanderer. Kaoru and Yahiko are now siblings, too. ^_^

There will be a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter, and I hope you guys won't get **that **confused!

By the way, as of the present, I have written **seven chapters **for this fic, but I'm **not **posting them all at once. Still, I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave your comments and suggestions.

  
However, this is my first RK fic, so please, **no matches and gas canisters :) LOVE YA ALL!!!**

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter One: THE UNEXPLAINABLE 

__

Once upon a time, there was a small village in Japan; a place which was once a dome of peace. Its inhabitants were happy, and could not ask for more than what their humble homes could offer. The village was located between two forests; the first one, dark, gloomy and menacing, while the other beautiful and always in full bloom.

But alas, for as time passed by the village itself was cursed to become like that of the first forest. Something evil and supernatural was spreading everywhere, and no sword, no arrow, no axe, nor staff could destroy the man who had started it all.

The room was huge, built with smooth, marble floors, and tapestries of all kinds of colors: from rosy red, to velvet purple, matching the sturdy furniture. Sunlight graciously poured itself into the room from outside one of the windows. The curtains were long, elegant; enchanting, their smooth ends brushing the floor softly with a whispering rustle. 

Despite this, the girl who sat on the grand four-postered bed on one corner of the room kept her head bowed, her blue eyes filled with seeming misery, a sure contrast against her surroundings.

A moment passed and a tall man entered the room. He had a small pair of sun glasses despite being indoors, and shining silvery black hair. An evil grin spread on his somewhat handsome face as he watched the girl sulk. "Kamiya, Kamiya," He said in a mocking tone. "You haven't gone out of your room the whole day! What is the matter? Do you dislike your new home?"

The young woman simply lifted her head, only to glare at him. "This isn't my home. Give me back my dojo!" The man smirked still, and walked towards her. "Iie, iie, I believe you are quite mistaken--that dojo of yours is now of _my possession." _He lifted the girl's face up to him. "In fact you should be quite thankful that I even kept you under my wing.

"Most bakas I've freely killed in their reluctance to give their land to me, under the name--_my_ name, Yukishiro, but _you, _why, you could live a life of riches here!" she jerked her face away from him, stood up, and began to back away angrily, a gleam of rebellion in her eyes.

"I don't know why you even kept me here! Doushite? Tell me!" Enishi kept his voice cool, and crossed his arms casually. "Let's just say you remind me of someone quite dear to me…"

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone once more.

***@***

__

So strong indeed, was the spell cast over the village, that every inch of the place seemed a stronghold of depression. Much blood had been shed by the hands of the mysterious Evil Sorcerer, and few had remained in the place.

In fact, the second forest seemed to be the only place the horrors of the village could not reach. It remained as bountiful as ever, maintaining the beauty it had always possessed; quite unlike the first forest, which had, if possible grown even darker, and ever more frightening.

'What a lonely place to be in…' He thought, looking around him, and spotting a bird's nest resting on a tree's lower branch. He then smiled, watching as the baby birds chirped eagerly, washing away a bit of the sadness of the place. "Hello there, little fellas…" He said.

He sighed, realizing he had been away from human communication for too long. The last time he had had a real, worth-remembering conversation was when _she _was still alive, and that was of course a very, very long time ago. 

One of the younglings leaped from the nest to Kenshin's outstretched hand, as if begging him to stay. "Gomen nasai, little one. Sessha has to go and find a place to stay in for the night." He shook his head, letting movement course through his ponytail, which held his long, red hair away from his face.

He settled the small bird back in his nest and continued to go about his way. It was not long after he noticed that the ground beneath him was growing harder, and there were now lesser trees about. 

Soon he found himself frowning thoughtfully at the sight that lay before him. The town seemed to be covered with sheets of gray clouds, even though the temperature remained humid. Very few people were outside, and there was a noticeable number of trash around, its stench washing over him every now and then.

Around him were houses which looked ready to collapse. There were very few trees around, and dust seemed to fill the road. Every now and then he would see scattered belongings: a broken slipper, a dull and rusty dagger, or a piece of old cloth smeared with something that looked remarkably like someone's blood.

Not knowing what came over him, the rurouni was forced to get a hold of himself, as he felt something cold wash over him--something queer that seemed to blend right with the place he was now in. the ice-cold feeling entered him, his mind suddenly feeling as if it weighed a ton. Instinct made him hold on to the hilt of his sword, until he had taken a few good breaths and regained his calm.

What had just happened? Perhaps it was his lack of sleep. He felt the cold sensation wash away from him, as quickly and as sudden as it had come. Shrugging, Kenshin focused his once confused pair of purple eyes search the area he was in once again; his senses fighting against the stench surrounding him.

"Konichiwa," He greeted a woman who sat on a wooden bench outside her house. "Sessha was just passing and was curious if you could suggest an inn of some sort for the night?" He asked, smiling politely, suddenly eager for some rest.

The woman looked at him, revealing a pair of kind brown eyes. "There's an inn a few streets away, boy, but they are closed and I am afraid the owners do not see it fit to open up any time soon." 

Kenshin nodded with a smile. "Domo arigatou. Sessha will then have to find another inn, but your help is greatly appreciated." The woman smiled and made a gesture to the door of her home. "You are quite welcome, young man, but it is getting late--how would you like to stay with me for the night?

The wanderer's face brightened up. Perhaps the place was not so bad after all, if the people who lived in it were always this generous. "Oro? Are you sure, de gozaru? Sessha wouldn't want to cause you trouble." 

She laughed, and opened the door halfway. "Trouble? Iie, it's no trouble at all. My husband passed away three years ago, and my only daughter is married. Indeed you would only be doing me a favor in joining me tonight."

Kenshin smiled, not believing his luck. "Hai, if you insist, de gozaru, then sessha will stay." They proceeded indoors, the woman glad for the company, and the former samurai thankful for his good fortune. 

***@***

__

A gentle breeze blew, as the two entered the other's dwelling; a breeze that somehow danced itself upon another place, so different from the seemingly now destitute town where the wanderer found himself.

And so, in the outskirts of another town, in an old house which smelled of sweat and liquor, lounged a group of men, all drunk, and playing the one dirty game fit for such a night…

"Sagara!" I can't believe you won again, you bastard!"

"Of course I won! I'm an especially lucky bastard, that's what!"

"Shoot. If your damn good luck continues we'll all be out of money!"

Sanosuke grinned deviously, watching as the men all around him cursed and grimaced as he gathered the money and put them in his bag. He stood up, after taking one last drink from his bottle of sake.

He headed outside, where the moon was at her full, but few stars ventured forth. Soon the voices of the men he was with faded away into the night, and all he could hear was the joyous jingle of the coins in his pocket.

For three nights in a row he had been winning at dice, and he was in the highest of spirits. Tomorrow, perhaps, if his hangover was not too hard on him, he would go find himself some women, and buy himself more wine.

He was so caught up in his plans, that he did not notice the woman he happened to bump with. Drunk though he may be, he tried to apologize, but was cut off by her melodious voice. "Drunk at this time of the night, Sano? Can you not find better things to do?"

Of all the nerve! Sano opened his mouth to say he was a grown man; he could drink whenever he fancied, and it was not really that late yet, feeling obliged for no apparent reason to explain himself, as if he were a young boy caught doing an act of naught by an elder, when he realized something. "Matte, how in the world do you know who I am anyway?!"

The woman lifted her face, revealing a pair of deep-set gray eyes, a crooked nose, and dull lips, all framed by black hair which reached the ground. She was only a mite smaller than he, and something in her eyes made Sano feel quite uncomfortable. "Suspicious, Sagara? And why so demanding all of a sudden?"

Sano frowned. '_What the hell…' _"Look, I have no damn idea who you are, but if you're looking for a man, I tell you, I've no interest in crooked-nosed women, all right?" He started to walk away, when the woman's voice sounded again. "You need to learn how to change, Sanosuke. Otherwise, you'll find yourself very sorry indeed."

"Che, you think I'm really going to believe that?" He turned around, but a different scene met his eyes: The old woman was holding a hand, palm up, and her chapped lips moved in the light of the moon, her eyes half closed.

'_What is wrong with HER?!' _He thought. '_Oh great, so she's a performing lunatic now…What've you gotten yourself into, Sano? Just what kind of sake did they give me, anyway?'_

The woman continued her act, only pausing after her chant to give him a piercing glare, her palm in his direction. She gave him a clever smile.

A faint ray of green wrapped itself around Sano, and try as might, he could not move a single muscle.

***@***

Trihania breathed a sigh of relief. Well! That Sagara sure was a load of work for a fairy to take care of! The man simply had no care whatsoever about his life: all he did was gamble and womanize, and it was about time she did something about it!

A simple curse would teach him a lesson for now. Trihania smiled triumphantly, though somewhat exhausted. She had a meeting with a fellow fairy a few days from now, and not wanting to appear stressed, she stretched her stiff arms, seeing to it that no other human being was present to witness how she wrapped herself with her own magic, and vanished into the night, off to get some rest and relaxation.

A/N: 

Good grief! I thought I was never going to write a single chapter!!! You certainly do not know how hard that was, so really, **_no flames_**. Anyway, Megumi and a few original characters make their appearance in the next few chapters. ^_^

As for the title, Nympha Fabella, a friend told me **'nympha'** was Latin for 'fairy', and **'fabella'**, for 'tale'. However, in a Latin dictionary, these two words do not appear together, so if by any chance you know Latin, and **Nympha Fabella** is a grammatical error, please inform me, but at the same time, don't really expect me to change the title--I think everyone (especially my fellow authors) know how hard it is to think of a title.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter Two: Dark Sightings 

__

The fairy watched as the rurouni stirred in his sleep. He was her next case, and she looked on carefully at his sweating face. She knew well enough that he was having a nightmare. She even knew what was happening in it. She had chosen to give him that horrid dream, after all. Not that she feasted in making humans suffer, but it was necessary, and this was only because everything would have to go as she planned.

Fairies were supposed to aid human beings—something she had not done in a long time. Creatures like her were not forbidden to have a hiatus, but were encouraged to help as much as they could. 

And so help this man she would. And the town as well. And that tanuki who was being held under that Sorcerer's hold. And the tanuki's brother. So it had been a long time since she had last cast a spell…so what? That did not technically mean that she was losing her touch.

After all, she thought that the case she had decided to work on was difficult; but it was not impossible. She was officially back in 'business.'

Kenshin woke up, bathed in sweat. He had had one of those dreams; the sort which took him back to when he was still the Hitokiri Battousai. It had been several years since, and yet he knew that some parts of him had not changed at all from that proud warrior.

He was not as violent, and of that he was sure. Sometimes though, and this he was also aware of as well, he would shift into a cold mood, one where he would act a mite bit differently, and was more prone to scoffing and scowling.

He was in the room the widow had given him, and he lay back down in his futon again, panting. '_Maa, Kenshin, get a hold of yourself! It was just one of those nightmares--you should get some rest for the journey tomorrow, it's bound to be tiring.'_

As usual, though, he had the same nightmare, and once again woke up, sweating, the pain in Tomoe's face still etched in his mind. It was not as if he wasn't getting over her. She was long gone, and somehow he had decided to let go, despite a feeling of loneliness he would get every now and then, from being a lost wanderer.

He was heading for Seijuro Hiko's, which was still some distance away. He had not seen his sensei for a while, and hoped he was doing well. Kenshin stood up in the dark and decided to change into a fresh gi to replace the one that was dripping wet and sticking to his body.

The generous widow had given him a room which was small, but cozy all the same. He had been told it had been her daughter's, and how it had not been used for quite a time. 

__

The fairy frowned in concentration. To follow her plan, she had to simply steer the man's thoughts on the town. It was imperative. She had to cast the spell on him now, before it was too late. 

Having nothing else to think about, Kenshin's thoughts now shifted to the weird place he was in, and he began to wonder how such a kind widow like his widowed friend, Aika-san could live in such a lonely hamlet.

'_Demo,' _Kenshin thought, _'This place wasn't always like this…it can't have been. The whole town is a mess, and yet no government officials come to help.' _He lay back down on his futon, thinking. Last time he had visited Hiko, the man had told him he was too obsessed about making up for his assassin days.

But then again, he knew his shishou meant well, and that there was certainly something wrong. Sighing, he tried to go back into his usual shallow slumber, remembering how Aika-san had turned lonesome when they had discussed the matter during supper. Whatever was happening, it was definitely not a good thing.

Kenshin tossed and turned. He knew it was none of his business. This did not concern him at all. Did he dare try to even investigate on the matter? After all, he was just a 'washed-up old samurai, as many folks he had passed by had called him. Why he felt like it was his job to aid the town…he knew not. Kenshin tried to reason with himself about the matter.

Sure he wanted to help people, but that would be when he was really involved in the problem, and was in the right to help, but this time, he had only decided to stay overnight at someone's house. The widow didn't ask for any help from him. No one else did. So the town was weird. A lot of things were weird as well, so why did something in this town bother him so much? And all of a sudden as well?!!!

He turned and tossed again, and spotted a piece of paper tucked under his pillow. Curious, Kenshin pulled it out gently, lifting his head a bit. He put a dim light on his oil lamp, and set his eyes on the crumpled and almost half-torn piece of parchment. 

It turned out to be an unfinished sketch, one of a family. The father, in the picture, looked young and energetic, his arm around a woman whom he recognized as his widowed friend around her early thirties, carrying a child whose face had only been half-finished.

Kenshin let out a grim smile. Something about the picture nagged at him, and something new filled his veins. 

He was fast asleep a few moments later, his dream now of a young couple and their child, the only good dream he had for many countless nights, when even the brightness of the moonlight outside seemed to rob him of sleep.

***@***

__

The moonlight streamed through the window, its faint blue light filling the whole bed. The room smelled of jasmine now, and an eerie silence loomed about, except when it would be interrupted by a few sobs now and then, bringing about tears which wet the soft, smooth pillows, as fingers trembled and clutched at the warm blanket of the bed.

Kaoru felt more tears run down her cheeks. No matter how warm the room was, she could feel a sad, cold wind about her as she cried herself to sleep. Homesickness never was a good feeling, after all.

She missed her younger brother, she missed practice with him, and even cleaning the yard. She missed all their neighbors, and everything about the simple life she had once led. Yukishiro Enishi was not satisfied with stealing her dojo, and keeping her in that cursed manor. Now, he was planning on renovating her family's property to another one of his estates.

As for Yahiko, Kaoru had no idea whatsoever about his whereabouts, or if he was even alive. Finally, as though she had run out of tears, Kaoru got up, feeling empty and wary at the same time.

She headed for one of the large windows and drew aside its elongated curtain, staring nonchalantly at the smooth lawn below her, and the stars above. _'Kami-sama, onegai, don't leave me like this forever…there must be SOMEONE, someone out there who can help me.' _She thought desperately_,_ though feeling _thoroughly _ashamed.

After all, Kamiya Kaoru was known _never_ to give up. She was strong and brave, and she didn't care about what other people thought about her. Not that she hadn't tried to escape from her captor. Only a few weeks ago she had sneaked out of the manor, knocking out a dozen gaurds with a shinai she had seen displayed in the huge escutcheon.

Unfortunately, the manor gates themselves were under enchantment, and the moment her fingers touched them, she felt a strong, burning pain in her body. It had taken her days to recover, and received only a smirk from Enishi, and a warning that if such an escape was ever attempted by her again, she would take more than _months _to recover.

But she would not lose hope; what more pity herself. She was never one for such, and she was not going to begin to do so at a time like this.

Thinking about her current situation for the ten thousandth time since she had been brought there made her head hurt, and dizzily she made her way back to her grand four-postered bed, not knowing whether Kami-sama had heard, and not seeing a spying sprite-like entity, watching her from outside one of the windows; the creature's green-black hair flowing with the wind, paper-white skin shining in the moonlight, red lips in a mysterious smile, and devious brown eyes twinkling. It was the same one who had given the rurouni the nightmare. 

***@***

The alley's stench was overwhelming. All around lay refuse and rotten food, while a small, dirty creek ran along its side; not even sparkling one bit as the early morning sun shone on it.

However, the young boy who sat in one of the same alley's corners kept his head bowed, as if eager to blend with his surroundings instead of trying to find a better place to stay in. Only when he heard the sound of footsteps did he look up, and start to reach for the bokken which lay by his side.

The stranger seemed pretty young for someone who carried a sword by his side, but that was not what caught Yahiko's attention. The man had long tresses of red in a low ponytail and an ugly cross-shaped scar on one cheek. He caught Yahiko's eye for a mere second, stopped, and frowned thoughtfully at the boy who was dressed in a muddy gi and torn hakama.

This was enough for Yahiko, and he stood up right away, ready to defend himself if necessary. "Oro?" Was the unexpected reply he got, the man's eyes widening ten times than its normal size. "What's the matter? Sessha is only passing by…"

Yahiko continued to glare at him, his eyes determined. "Passing by?! I don't believe you, mister. What's with the sword then, huh? Don't try to hide it! I know your one of _his_ men, and it's no use trying to run!"

The man shot him a look of complete puzzlement, his eyes still wide open. "Ororororo? Maa, I told you, I was just passing by--there is no use in attacking someone like me." Kenshin felt slightly alarmed, and yet curious. It wasn't every day he would pass by a young boy who would start interrogating him. "Oh yeah? Well if that's the truth then you should have no trouble telling me where you're headed!" The boy demanded.

The man shrugged. "Sessha will head for the next forest a little after this town. My friend who lives around here needs help, and sessha will return for her after visiting my shishou for a while--is there anything else you'd want to ask?" He smiled warmly at the boy, his violet eyes shining kindly.

Yahiko put his bokken down. "So you're really not one of _his _men?" The man frowned. "Iie, not at all. But tell, me who is this guy you keep mentioning? Are his men after you?" He asked, with a surprising amount of concern in his voice.

Yahiko frowned at him, then snickered. "You don't _know_ who I'm talking about? Boy then you really must be just a passer-by! I'm talking about the evil man who has come to destroy this place, baka." _'What an idiot…passing by this town and not knowing the dangers of it! Not to mention he looks kinda freaky.'_

At these words the man crouched in front of Yahiko, a serious _expression on his face. "Evil man?" Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Hai, an evil man. Hasn't your 'friend' told you about him? He's really powerful, and I don't just mean in the fighting arts."

The man frowned. "Oro? What do you mean?" Yahiko narrowed his eyes, thinking. How in the world could he possibly explain this to this guy without making it seem like he was just an orphaned boy who had lost his mind? And why was he so…nosy?

"Well, I know it sounds weird (and don't start thinking I'm mental), but he--he knows some kind of magic, or something." To Yahiko's surprise the last word did not seem to make the man think he was lying. Instead, the stranger continued to watch him intently, as if Yahiko was talking about school, or other things of normality.

"Magic, my friend? What kind of magic?" "Well, _bad magic, _you know, the real dark one? Or so he says, but everyone can see it's not a bluff. He burned thousands of families in their household with a single word, _and _managed to curse certain areas around town by just _glaring._ No one knows where he came from--not even his real identity. To us, he's just the devil who came to destroy us." 

"So he is the man…" The stranger stood, the _expression on his face hard to read. Suddenly he looked at Yahiko from head to toe, and smiled kindly. "How impolite; Sessha has not introduced myself. My name is Himura Kenshin."

He kept the smile on his face even as he recalled breakfast earlier, with the widow he had met, Mimasaka Aika. Remembering how a sudden fiery curiosity had entered his system about the town and its very few inhabitants the night before, he had finally found the courage to ask Mimasaka-san what was going on. She had refused to tell him much, leaving him puzzled. 

Yahiko shrugged again, seeing no harm in returning the greeting. "Kamiya Yahiko." Kenshin continued to smile at him. The boy was dirty, and though he tried to hide it, Kenshin could see that he had not had much sleep, because of the dark circle under his eyes. Yahiko's clothes hang around him loosely as well—too loosely, in fact. Poor kid…

"All right then Yahiko, since we both know each other, how about you go with me to my shishou house? It's in the next forest sessha told you about. After all, you seem like you could use some help?"

Yahiko goggled at him. Was this guy mentally unstable? He had only met him, after all, and now he was trying to help? Kenshin started to walk away, and when he realized Yahiko did not follow, he turned around and grinned. "Sessha will not bite, you know. Sessha will even offer any help you need, if you want."

Yahiko hesitated for a second. "Demo, we're coming back, right?" After all, he had some business to take care of himself. "I mean, you said you'd come back for a friend? And if you're some kind of bandit you'd better say so right now, mister or you'll regret it!" He waved his bokken at Kenshin threateningly.

Kenshin smiled again, then continued to walk away. Yahiko bit his lip, then finally shouted for him to wait up. Turning one last time to the town proper and the alley he was in only a few minutes ago, he made a silent vow.

'_I'll be back, busu and I'll bring help back, I promise.'_

A/N: 

Are you guys getting confused yet? Oh well, I promise things will get better…? Clearer? Huh? Anyway, I hope you guys don't think it's that bad :) ;) And I hope you won't give up reading it just yet…please give me some time to adjust…

__

"No pessimist ever discovered the secret of the stars,

Or sailed to an uncharted land,

Or opened a new heaven to the human spirit."

-Helen Keller

Heehee. I just got that from an SMS, and I'm the kind of person who writes poems as well and is a sucker for quotes. If you read my other story, you'll see I even used Shakespeare; I apologize if you guys find me overwhelmingly weird though… *Evil Laughter*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all my reviewers (don't care if I've only got a few! At least some reviewed! :D!)

Anyway . . .

Mewberries: Thanks so much! I'm glad you found my fairy tale fic just when you were wondering about an RK/Beauty and the Beast thing. Though this story has LITTLE connection to said Disney movie, I'm really glad you reviewed! Happy reading!

Zeh Wolf: You like it? Glad you did. You see, this is my first RK fic, so don't expect too much; but I would like to thank you for telling me about the dialogue thing, though I would like to apologize because school just started so I don't have time to edit my fics, plus, I'm not the one posting them. All the same, thanks for reviewing!

Eres: I'm serious—I was really touched when you said you supported me! Thanks! I really appreciate it!

I AM ROYALTY: Thanks for all the suggestions and support! Hope you like this :D

Adonna Karadawn: Freak. Where's YOUR review dammit?

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter Three: Siblings 

__

The man who sat in front of his hut-like home, took a sip from his cup of sake. He opened his eyes to the north, smirking slightly, and muttered to himself.

"Baka deshi…" 

"Are we there yet?" 

Kenshin smiled at Yahiko. It had been a few days since they had met, and ever since then they had been heading for Hiko Seijuro's home. "We're almost there, de gozaru." Kenshin told him as they walked under the shade of the forest trees. 

Unlike the previous forest the wanderer had encountered, this one had more light in it, and it was filled with the sound of rushing water from a stream not far away. Birds sang in the distance; a soothing sound that made the two somewhat calmer; giving them momentary peace, peace from the worries that haunted them day and night.

They veered a little to the left, where a small walking path began, covered with pebbles. A few meters away lay a cottage, with a very tall man sitting on its front porch. Kenshin heard Yahiko gasp in awe, as Hiko looked up at them, an amused, but intimidating glint in his dark eyes.

Kenshin motioned for Yahiko to follow him, and soon he came face to face and only a few paces near the man who raised Kenshin. "What brings you here?" Hiko smirked, but Kenshin knew it was the closest to a welcome as he could get. "We came for a visit, Shishou." He put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

"This is my young friend, Yahiko. Yahiko, this is Master Hiko Seijuro." He turned again to the taller man. " Sessha brought him here for some…help?" The former samurai grinned rather sheepishly at the older man, and with a nod of his head indicated the boy's dirty clothes.

Hiko smirked again and considered Yahiko for a second. "Making me a nanny again, eh, baka deshi?" '_Good grief, what is this pathetic pupil of mine up to, now?' _

Well then, boy," He said to Yahiko as he stood up. "There's a stream a little to the right behind the cottage--you'd better start washing up quickly, because I am not letting you eat supper smelling like that."

Yahiko crossed his arms stubbornly at the mention of this, but soon headed for the stream, at Kenshin's gentle urging. "Sessha will lend you some of his old clothes--they will fit you well. You still have them, ne, Shishou?"

Hiko raised a brow at him, and started to walk away. "Start making dinner if you plan on staying a while, baka." He walked past a grinning Kenshin, after giving him a small smile; one that was rare but comforting to the redhead. 

Kenshin sighed, as he made his way inside the cottage. "It's going to be a long night…"

***@***

"So you really have no idea who is wreaking havoc there, Shishou?" Kenshin asked. It was late at night, Yahiko was already asleep inside, and the two of them sat on the hut's back porch, facing the stream which was bathed in starlight. A few hooting owls could be heard, while the surrounding pines swayed a bit to the cold wind.

For the past half an hour he had been relating to Hiko the weirdness of Yahiko's situation, and was relieved that his Shishou did not ask too many questions. After all, he himself did not know why he felt obliged to help the boy. Not that he didn't like being of service to others.

"Iie," Master Hiko poured himself another cup of sake, and smirked as Kenshin refused one. "I am not that oblivious, though. I knew something was going on in that town. Months ago, the villagers started moving out; a good few of them passing by this forest." He drank deeply, and kept his eyes ahead. In truth, he was very much curious as to why his baka deshi was so willing to help that town. He had his reasons, he supposed. Probably stupid reasons, though. 

"And you said the boy's sister had been taken by this man?" Kenshin nodded. "Hai, but he does not know for what purpose. What do you think, Shishou?" Hiko finished his cup, and rose, grunting. "That whatever I tell you, baka deshi, you will still head back to that town and fight that man in order to help others, using any means you can to defeat him." He looked down at Kenshin, who remained sitting down.

Hiko's eyes watched him with something which looked distinctly like pride. Kenshin grinned. "Arigatou, Shishou." The man simply smirked again. "Don't fall asleep out here--I'm not carrying you inside like the old times, baka."

***@***

Enishi smiled darkly. The black crystal orb floated in front of him, the result of a week's hard work. _'A new spell; one I'm dying to use on anyone who will dare defy me…'_ The room he was in was equally dark. Long tables lined it everywhere, full of bottles of every color, each one emitting different smells. A few of the tables had swords on top of them, bows, arrows, and other deadly weapons as well.

A towering bookshelf stood behind him, beside it another smaller table with small porcelain figurines of men who had once walked the earth, but made their biggest mistake in disobeying him. Now they were only centimeters tall, frozen in mysterious positions, faces contorted with fear.

Yukishiro Enishi smiled again. He could feel his power run through his veins. _'You should have been here to see, Onee-San…'_ He clenched his fists, memories of his sister flooding his mind.

Her death happened years ago, when she had been _deliberately_ killed by that hitokiri. Of him Enishi did not know of any more; aside from the fact that he murdered Tomoe, and acted as though it was an accident. '_If I ever see that good for nothing scoundrel, I will make sure he pays for her death.' _

***@***

__

"Onee-San!" Enishi ran to his sister, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the softness of the lush green grass beneath him. Tomoe's beautiful eyes shone in a smile, her arms outstretched to her brother. The two laughed a rare thing she did, with that tender kindness only reserved for her brother.

He held his hand for what seemed like forever. Enishi looked up at her. She was smiling at him, and he gave her one of those rare grins of his. He was glad he was there. 'Like she always will be,' he said to himself.

Or so he thought.

***@***

The sound of someone coming snapped Enishi out of his thoughts. A knock on the heavy wooden door sounded, and Enishi watched as one of his servants walked in. "Master," his voice was soft, his face hidden underneath the hood he wore.

"Master, we have conquered more land." Enishi raised an eyebrow, a taunting smile playing on his lips. "Oh, really now?" The figure under the hood stirred uncomfortably, and Enishi continued. "More land? Oh, and without any slips? Like last time?"

"No, of course not, sir. The land to the east, near that clump of hills has been taken by my men, and we killed the family which dwelt there." Enishi walked towards the man, his eyes secretive, and his pace calm and easy.

His servant trembled, as Enishi came closer, until his face was only inches from his. "Oh? And did not thy master tell thee to bring back a single person so he could experiment on him with his new spell?" 

The man swallowed. "Sumimasen, Enishi-sama! My-mmmy men…They, ano, they- they…got carried away…" Enishi smiled. "Ah, yes…" He turned his back on the man, and called the dark orb to his palm. "That can sometimes happen, eh?" 

"Hai." The man whimpered. Enishi turned to face him, smiling evilly. "And so can this." The man knew no more, as he felt pain course through his body, something cold and spiky choking him, and a freezing feeling capturing his limbs, foam and blood both forming at his mouth.

Enishi smiled proudly at his new found power as his former servant melted into a puddle of reddish brown muck. "Well now; it works…"

A/N:

Why the hell is Enishi a damn sorcerer?! Did Tomoe know about his interest in magic? Did he go to Hogwarts?!

Okay, that last question was a joke; but the other two I will answer in the next chapters.

By the way, if you are a poem-lover, try reading Adonna Karadawn's single poem in the site--you won't regret it.

Please review, it would mean a lot, but please go easy on me. I am hoping the way I portrayed Enishi was just right. My description of Hiko was weird though, ne?

****

Hey, Attila, don't keep Mike Shinoda in the cupboard under the stairs too long, okay?

See you in the next chapters; please no flames and may God bless you all!!!

Kalasin


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 

Hi guys! I know this story isn't much, and I'm not that good a writer, but really, I hope **it doesn't stink as much as my brother's dirty laundry**, so please enjoy.

Sanosuke is one of my favorite characters, so it was so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o hard for me to actually 'curse' him… *sniff*

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter Four: Ironic Surprises

Nothing could compare to that garden. Nowhere else could the grass ever be greener, the air more refreshing. Trees of all shapes and height, and flowers of every color, and any scent could be found everywhere, and the sun's rays seemed to dance gleefully at the lake's surface like little sparkling diamonds.

Two figures stood watching the view; one ultimately beautiful, and the other almost, just almost the opposite.

***@***

"So you have enchanted someone as well?" The fairer one asked, a smile on her lips. Trihania nodded at the question. "Hai…he was quite hard to deal with, believe me." She sighed, but grinned rather fondly.

"All I can say is, even though it was difficult, the roosterhead of a bastard deserved it--I'm quite proud of the outcome, naturally." Megumi smiled at her friend's reply. "Hai, hai. Any fairy would be proud of a work well done, ne, Trihania-san?" 

Trihania's dull lips formed a small smile. "That itself is true, Megumi-san." She turned to the grace-filled beauty beside her. "But to find the truth of that statement one must first make an enchantment, or at least use a spell to help a human out of a crisis--and you, my friend, as I have heard, have not done so in such a long time?"

Megumi smiled a secretive smile. "Give me some more time. I think I've finally found my case; though it will take some more patience before I test that statement for myself." Trihania sighed, her gray eyes a bit disappointed. "Very well then, Megumi-san. It is seldom that the leader of fairies gives in to such time-biding, but as it is you, then I shall wait."

Megumi gave her friend a bow, as the older woman disappeared in rays and sparkles of green light. She smiled 

mischievously. 'It shan't be long…but I must hasten if I plan to make them meet as soon as possible…'

***@***

Kaoru found herself descending the grand and glittering staircase that night. Her food had always been brought up to her 'room', but tonight she was forced to join him, at the gargantuan dining hall for supper. 

Careful to make sure that he saw how she hardened her face at him as she neared the elegant table set in the middle of the room; she clenched her fists as she met his cool and cunning eyes. Enishi had already seated himself at one end of the table, chin resting on one hand as if he was bored. 

"Did I take too long?" She snapped as he watched her take her seat on the other end. The food that had been set on the table was no different from what a simple family would have had for dinner, and surprisingly the chopsticks, the rice bowls--everything looked quite ordinary, nothing quite like the rest of the manor.

Enishi gave her one of his vague smiles, irritating her the more. "Iie, in fact I just arrived here myself." He kept his eyes at her while he started to eat. Kaoru didn't blink nor look at anything else but his face. She would not take a single bite in front of this man. It would be like biting into his orders, succumbing to his power.

"What did you want me in here for." It was anything but a question. Enishi looked up, and took a sip of tea. "Nani? And what is wrong with that? You are, after all, a part of this household now; as I wish you had realized?"

Kaoru scowled as deeply as she could. "Bakayaro! Like I wanted to be part of this in the first place! This place is nothing more than a good for nothing abode for corrupt men like you and your foul servants. All these riches belong to others; you are really nothing more than a thief, a murderer. Your soul is rotten! Rotten just like everything around here is!"

The man at the other end of the table stood up. There was a malevolent grin on his face, and flame seemed to burn in his eyes. He walked towards her, until he stood directly behind her chair.

"You will regret every word of what you have just said, Kamiya Kaoru." "What are you going to do, kill me? That will not matter at all, Enishi-sama, as I would rather die than stay in this place with the likes of you." She answered matter-of-factly.

Laughter, cold, proud and bloodcurdling escaped his lips, sending chills down her spine. "Kill you? Kill you?! Why would I want to do anything like that?" He asked incredulously, as if she had just cracked him a joke. 

Kaoru gritted her teeth in confusion. "Wakaranai…" She said, confused. She swiftly stood up and turned to face him, and saw that he had already started to move away. 

He only gave her one of his smiles. "There isn't much to understand. It's quite simple. Get up early tomorrow. I shall take you to the dojo--your former dojo…" Her eyes widened, and her heart beat nervously. "Why?" He let out another chilling laugh. "So you can watch as my men destroy it, of course. Tomorrow, we start ripping your dojo gates; next thing you know, the whole dojo proper will be burned to ashes--with my own spells, of course."

He walked away, and Kaoru felt the floor pull away from her. Her grip on the table's edge tightened. 

***@***

"Damn…stop it." Sano mumbled in his sleep, and turned to his side. For some apparent reason his futon seemed harder than usual. "Damn crooked nosed woman…" He murmured , eyes still closed. Something landed on his chest.

Opening his eyes, a blinding yellow light somehow told him he was not indoors at the cheap housing where he always stayed. He looked down, and met a sharp beak, a pair of small, brown eyes, and several more birds landing on his torso.

Flabbergasted, he shot right up, making the birds fly away above him. Where in hell was he, anyway?! Cursing, he stood up; a sudden headache forcing him to lean on a nearby tree. Had that ugly woman all been a dream, or had he fallen asleep on the spot? Either way, it did not make any sense. He was in the streets last night and now he was in a--

"Forest?!!!" More curses and grunts escaped his lips. "I'll kill whoever did this. Sagara Sanosuke won't have himself thrown out into some unknown woods for no reason." Massaging a terribly pounding head, he walked around, seeing nothing but trees and other woodland animals. "At least I have money," he thought, opening the small money bag in one of his pockets.

Opening it, more not-so friendly words were heard from him, as he emptied its contents onto his palm, then onto the ground. Six or seven pebbles fell out, but not a single yen. "What the devil is going on here?!" He spat. Hadn't he won at dice for three straight nights? And how could he easily have been tricked? By that woman? Or perhaps other men?

"Kami-sama…" He whispered, slumping on a nearby tree. So what if he was drunk all night? If he had been attacked, and if they had taken his money, why didn't he fight back? He was one of the best hand-to-hand fighters he knew, even when under the influence of alcohol. 

He looked at his clothes and gaped, jaw open. His clean fighter outfit was gone: Instead he wore tattered clothes, clothes that were seemingly old and gray. Sano opened his mouth to retaliate. A fist slammed onto a tree, the impact making it shake.

The birds perched on its branches flew away. They had met many angry humans, but none as violent or as angry as this one.

***@***

"Ohayou…" Yahiko greeted as he stretched and headed out of the cottage. Kenshin was by the stream, cooking some fish which he had caught earlier. Feeling his mouth water, Yahiko walked closer. Kenshin turned and smiled at his friend. "Ohayou, Yahiko-kun." He laughed as Yahiko tried to get one of the fish which he had only started to cook.

"Matte, matte! These aren't done yet. Why don't we both just sit here for a while? Shishou went out for a while, though he didn't tell sessha where he was headed. He'll be back when these are done, and we shall eat then." Yahiko nodded, taking a seat beside Kenshin on a boulder.

"Don't you find him scary?" He asked, as Kenshin continued to watch over the fish. "Oro? Who?" Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Master Hiko of course, bakayaro." Kenshin's purple eyes widened before he laughed. "Sessha used to for a while, de gozaru, demo not anymore." He looked up at the immaculate blue sky.

"Shishou means well; he just has a different way of showing it." He explained, as Yahiko listened attentively. "Sessha lived with him for a long time, and Shishou has been a good sensei." Yahiko looked curiously at the sword by Kenshin's side. "Do you mean to say he was the one who taught you how to fight?"

Kenshin let out what he thought was a weak smile, but not one that was forced. "Hai." Yahiko's eyes widened in awe. "Honto ka? So you really learned your sword skills from him?" Surprisingly Kenshin laughed. "Hai, hai, sessha did."

"You must've been really proud, huh?" Kenshin let out another one of his small smiles. "In a way, de gozaru, demo, it isn't as grand as it sounds." Yahiko almost exploded, as he stood up and shouted himself hoarse at the man beside him, who cowered and sweatdropped. "What the heck do you mean by that? You must've had a great time using whatever he taught you! My sister Kaoru won't even let me use a real sword!"

Kenshin sighed, smiling at the bristling boy beside him. "Eh…so your onee-san's name is Kaoru?" He asked, hoping Yahiko would forget about swordsmanship for the time being. Yahiko sighed too, and took his seat again beside the rurouni. "She's seventeen. She was the one who taught me kendo in the Kamiya Kasshiin style." He bit his lip before continuing.

"And I miss her." He muttered under his breath, but Kenshin had heard. He nodded. "Of course you do. We will find a way to set her free, ne?" Yahiko looked at him. "You mean it?" He looked at Kenshin's sword, then back again at the redhead. "With your sword and all? You're really sure?!" 

Kenshin laughed at the over-excited boy practically jumping up and down, glad that the boy did not question Kenshin's reasons behind trying to help. He wouldn't know what to say then. "Hai, hai, demo, you will have to follow what sessha says if you want to save Kaoru-dono, okay?" Yahiko's eyes brightened, and he shot a fist through the air. "All right!!!"

The former hitokiri sighed, and glanced a bit, still smiling, at a large tree to their left where he could sense his master's ki as he stood there, watching.

A/N:

****

This is really difficult. Please don't burn me at the stake :) *LOL*

I guess I might put a fight scene in, but I'm no good at those so just…use your imagination as much as you can…?

*Hehe, sorry, I do have a life you know, plus other stories* (yes, Adonna and Spacegirl, I do have a life; and you'd better start getting an after life, Karadawn!!!)

Please review. Your constructive criticism will be given attention and a lot of thought, but please no destructive criticism; Good night, I hafta brush my teeth and go to Dreamland now ;) *Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…* 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I met a frog yesterday who said that if I kissed him I'd be the new owner of Rurouni Kenshin, but I was too grossed out. If only the frog had looked a mite bit like Jason Mraz, though…

Genre: Romance/Mystery/Adventure (A bit A/U)

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter Five: The Most Mysterious One of Them All

The early afternoon sun shone a little too brightly, as Megumi found herself walking peacefully along the balcony hallway of The Palace she dwelt in. She had just come from lending a hand to the Healers who had found an injured human child and had decided to keep him with the permission of Trihania.

Truth be told, she would much rather be one of the Healers than a full time Enchantress of a fairy, but for the past years this was what she had become. Not that she regretted it, but she was thinking of discussing her interests in healing with Trihania soon enough.

It was no big secret that all the other fairies thought her a mystery. She remained distant to them all, all except Trihania, and two other fairies, Tae-san and Tsubame-chan; who were the only ones who really knew her.

For now, she headed for her own quarters, a large, wood paneled room at the end of the hallway. She quietly slid the door open, and shut it as soon as she had entered. The room was simple, and to her liking. Her futon lay a little to her left, nearest the window looking west.

Right in front of her, however, was a huge mirror, reflecting one of the most beautiful faces a fairy could offer. Megumi neared it, and laid a finger on its smooth, cold center, her voice merely a whisper, and eyes keeping a steady look at her reflection.

"Onegai, show me the rurouni and the boy; wherever they may be…" Ripples from her finger formed, forming little waves as if she had just touched the surface of a body of water. Slowly, the image began to show clearly.

The red-headed man walked, with the boy directly behind him. Megumi recognized the forest they were in; it was the one which led to the rurouni's master, a man called Hiko Seijuro. Apparently, the two were just leaving, and she realized they were heading back to the boy's now accursed village.

Megumi knew the rurouni well. She knew he was a former hitokiri, the one most feared among them all. A fairy was to know with whom and what she was dealing with, after all. She also knew that despite his smiles and his kind nature, that soon enough, something was going to make the old hitokiri return--or _someone_, rather.

Once these two returned to the village, and met the man who held it in his palm, Battousai would once again be unleashed.

***@***

"Aika-San!!!"

Yahiko turned to Kenshin. "So she was the friend you were talking about?" Kenshin nodded. "Aika-San let me stay here for a while a few nights ago, de gozaru." He gestured towards the woman who was once again sitting on her usual spot in front of her home.

She smiled at Yahiko, whom she had known long enough, having lived only a few blocks from the Kamiya Dojo. "What brings you here once more, Himura-San?" She asked him as she led them inside. Instead of answering, Kenshin looked mildly at Yahiko. Understanding what he meant, Aika-San told the boy to run off and set the lunch table for them.

Once he had left, Kenshin found herself alone with Aika-San. She turned to him curiously, with a look of worry in her eyes. "Daijabou, Himura-San?" She asked him. He shook his head. "I'm fine, my friend." "What brings you here? Have you not realized that this is a dangerous place, even for someone like you," She lowered her voice and added in a kind, and soft tone, "Battousai?"

He smiled. So she did recognize him. "I no longer go by that name. Sessha realized that it brings too many hurtful memories." The woman nodded in understanding. "I understand. What confuses me is what brings you here, and why Yahiko is with you. I have known him and his sister Kaoru-san for some time now, and I'm afraid I feel rather sorry for both of them."

The rurouni nodded. "Hai. Sessha came back here to help, Aika-san" He gave her a lopsided grin. "It may sound foolish, but now that I am no longer a hitokiri, I feel I have to make up for all the bloodshed by helping the people around me.

"The first time sessha arrived in this place, I felt something was amiss, but I ignored it. Demo, when I met you and Yahiko, sessha felt determined to do whatever he could to help; especially Yahiko. He tells me he is worried about Kaoru-dono, and is ready to fight for her, no matter what. I do not know why, but would feel responsible if anything happened to him."

Aika-San smiled. "You're intentions are good, Himura-san; and I am sure Yahiko appreciates your help as much as I do."

***@***

"Megumi-san?"

The shy and feeble voice drove Megumi's attention from her gaze at the clouds above as she sat beside her bedroom window later that day to Tsubame, who peeked in, and slid the door open with a small smile on her face. 

Megumi smiled. "Konichiwa, Tsubame-chan. What brings you here?" The girl came in, clutching her wrist. "Gomen for disturbing you, Megumi-san, demo, I hurt myself again." Megumi smiled at the girl, and took her wrist gently. "It's only a slight strain." She stood up and headed to a small shelf, where she kept a few of her medicinal balms. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Tsubame winced a bit as the older woman rubbed the balm onto her wrist. "I was trying to help a few kids who fell into a gorge. It wasn't deep, but they were really young. Only about five, I think. I used my magic to lift them up them and get them out of it, but the last one, a little girl, hit a rock as I was levitating her. I decided to stop the spell, and reach out for her with my own hands."

"Hmm? And were you able to help her?" Asked Megumi. Tsubame beamed. "Hai, demo, I hurt my wrist while helping her out. I'm really sorry I bothered you, Megumi-san, but you know I'm more at ease with you than with some of the Healers."

She gave Megumi a small smile, and she nodded in reply. "I bet those children will never forget the fairy who helped them today. You did a very good job, Tsubame-chan." The girl blushed at this, and stared at the floor. "What about you, Megumi-san? Haven't you cast a spell on humans yet? I've heard it has been an entire year since." She looked up hopefully.

Megumi gave her a wry smile. "Don't worry about me." She winked. "I've found the very people who need my help." "Honto?!" Asked Tsubame, clearly excited. "What will you do to help them, Megumi-san? Will you heal them? Or save them from death? Are you going to make anyone fall in love?"

The last question startled Megumi. She had never thought of it. Not entirely. She always thought that human beings were finicky, but left best when they were to independently lean on their own emotions. 

She only wished to lead the rurouni to save the tanuki, nothing more. Looking at her young friend's excited eyes, though, Megumi could not help but intrigue the girl a bit. After all, Tsubame would not need to know that she had no plans of making anyone fall in love. "Hai, I just might do so--but it'll be our secret, ne, Tsubame-chan?"

The girl nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Hai! I promise I won't tell anyone!" With that, she ran excitedly out of the room, giggling, leaving Megumi to her thoughts once more.

***@***

Kenshin held up his cup as Aika-san filled it with tea. The room was dim, and the night was warm. He sipped it, thousands of thoughts racing in his mind. "So they began destroying the Kamiya dojo this morning?"

"Hai. I saw them coming from afar. They brought Kaoru-san along as well, those men." Aika-san told him angrily. "I wanted to grab her and hide her in here, but I was too scared." She shook her head. "Poor girl. I heard they wrecked a part of the dojo right in front of her, those merciless brutes."

Kenshin nodded and took another sip. "Yahiko," He said suddenly. The boy, who had been listening outside the room, slid the door open, a guilty expression on his face. "Yahiko-kun!" exclaimed Aika, standing up quickly. "How long have you…"

The guiltiness from Yahiko's face ebbed away as he looked at Kenshin and met his eyes. "I've heard everything." In an instant, he knelt right beside Kenshin. "We need to save my sister, Kenshin! And the dojo! Why don't we do it tonight?! I don't want to waste any more time!"

Kenshin smiled at the young boy. "Patience, my friend. Do you really think we can save Kaoru-dono and the dojo right away? We have to be careful, otherwise," He laid a hand on Yahiko's head. "We won't be able to do so."

"Himura-san is right, Yahiko-kun," Aika told him soothingly. "The man you are about to fight is very strong, and very smart." "But he's also very cruel!" protested Yahiko. "He had even women and mere infants get killed, Aika-san!"

The widow looked helplessly at Kenshin, who shook his head, contemplating on all those deaths. "I know," sighed Aika-san. "This man is very powerful, in many ways. He makes sure not many know who he really is. I am one of the few who know his true identity; the others he killed."

Then she said the words that made Yahiko wonder why Kenshin's bright purple eyes suddenly flash amber.

"He truly is an evil man, that Yukishiro Enishi."

A/N:

*WHEW!!!!*

Hehe, that was a toughie. I hope the story is getting better, because I'm getting deeper into the plot.

Will Megumi's mind change about making humans fall in love using her magic? Can Kenshin and Yahiko save the dojo and Kaoru in time? Will Battousai really be unleashed?

Actually, *sweatdrops* I'm not yet that sure how to answer those questions, either, but we'll see…

Please review!!!

Kalasin 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I think it'll take more than the **Seven Dwarfs **to make Rurouni Kenshin mine, but let me try the **Seven Suzaku Star Warriors**, and if that doesn't work, I'll try the **Seven Friends of Narnia.**

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter Six: Premonitions

            Kenshin literally felt his entire body tense up, and his eyes turn the shade of amber. Digging his nails onto his palm, he managed to shake himself out of it, seeing that Aika and Yahiko were looking at him apprehensively.

            An incredible amount of building heat captured his muscles, and Kenshin could feel the hair at the back of his neck rise—not only out of fear, but also because of mounting anger, his clench on his jaw tightening more and more.

            "Daijabou, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked at last. Kenshin forced a smile. "Hai, de gozaru. You had better go back to bed--Aika-san and I have a lot of things to discuss." The boy nodded, and gave them one last glance before closing the door.

            "Are you sure you are all right, Himura-san?" Aika asked him. "Hai, hai, sessha is fine. So you really do not know why this Yukishiro Enishi is destroying your village? No clue at all, whatsoever?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, keeping his temper in check.

            Aika sat down again, her gray-brown bangs covering her eyes. "Iie, Himura-san. At first everyone thought he was after a position in the government, but never, never in all my years have I known a man to be so determined just to get into a political position."

            Kenshin frowned, and fought to remain calm once again. "So if he is not after politics…" He sighed, trying to hide his irritation. Right now, more than anything, he felt he had to slash something with his sakabatou—not exactly something alive, though. He felt his hands tremble.

            This was too much. All he had wanted to do at first was to help a few people; find out what had been happening in their village; stop the useless killing he was now so against, but now… _Yukishiro Enishi?_

           After all, how often was it that you happened to be in the same place as your former brother-in-law who probably never liked you in the first place, and whose sister, your former wife you had accidentally murdered?

            He was dumbfounded, and even as he tried to question why he was trying to help in the first place, something washed over him, making him forget his doubts about lending a hand for the time being. The spell was working, so it seemed…

            He jerked his head up again, feeling Aika's confused stare at him, and well-aware that his eyes were now definitely a darker shade. "Do not worry about me, Aika-san; sessha is just exhausted."

            The widow nodded kindly, and rose to open the door of the room. "All right then, Himura-san. Why don't we continue this tomorrow? For now we all should get some rest." She smiled.  "Oyasumi nasai." Kenshin got up, and bowed politely, heading for the room she had offered him a few nights ago.

            But as soon as he was inside, amethyst turned dark, lips grew thin, and fists were clenched tightly. A million—no, a billion questions entered his brain. Why the hell was he suddenly involved in all this?!

            Was it punishment for his being a former hitokiri? Had he not paid enough with all those bloody nightmares, those angry and even intimidated stares he had received when people recognized him? Was he not just trying to help?!

            "Kuso!" He said, cursing fiercely after a long time of talking like a polite wanderer. Maybe he should just forget about the whole thing—sneak out tonight, and forever leave the town. As he had told himself before, all this did not concern him, after all.

            _'Baka, Himura! Are you going to back away like a coward just because a man from your past has shown up?' _The voice scolded him from somewhere within him. Still, he could not help but think; after all, Enishi wasn't just any man from his past. Damn, he _was_ Tomoe's brother…

            Gripping the hilt of his sakabatou so tightly that his knuckles were pale, Kenshin sat down and took deep, calming breaths. _'It's way too late now. You've taken a liking to Yahiko, and told Aika-san you would help; you decided to do this on your own, and now you must face the consequences,' _he told himself as he felt Battousai's anger at the thought of Enishi fade away. Or was it really his voice which had convinced him it was too late? He didn't know.

            Not bothering to light his lamp, Kenshin felt around for his futon, and lied down, thinking. He had no choice now. Unknown to him, Megumi had done one hell of a job in enchanting him.

***@***

            _There was a shimmer in her sapphire blue eyes, as she kept her head bowed, sitting still and holding on to the sleeves of her soft pink kimono, while the man in front of her continued to talk to one of his minions, while watching her at the corner of his eye._

            "So it is settled." Enishi gave a dismissive nod to his servant, who wasted no time in hurrying out of the room. He glanced at Kaoru for a mere while, as he waited for the next of his followers to enter his main office, a large and brightly lit room with small wooden pillars for support.

            All the while Kaoru scowled at Enishi, letting him know that she was still in deep disgust of him, and had no plans whatsoever of accepting the life of luxuries he had been offering. She would rather die first.

            Frankly, she didn't know why she had to be in that room with him. He was probably making sure she wasn't trying to escape. And of course she was planning to. Though boredom tugged at her and she longed to get out of his so-called office, she dared not show him any other emotion but anger. 

            She remembered being told that she was allowed to roam the manor, although she was forbidden to walk in the gardens without any guards to make sure she wouldn't get away, but she wanted anywhere but his office right now. 

            At first, Enishi had told her otherwise, that she could go anywhere within the place on her own, but that was when he had not yet given her the grand room and had been made to sleep in a smaller, cozier room for a few weeks. After she had tried to escape, though, he had provided her the grander room, but had grown keener on her every move.

            "Enishi-sama," The man was almost as tall as he, with a small mustache and a well-built body. He bowed politely, and Enishi watched closely as he stepped forward. He beckoned him to take the seat beside Kaoru, so that both would sit facing him as he sat behind his desk.

            "What is it, Doumyuji?" He asked curtly. "Master, my men were out this morning, patrolling the village, and they saw something I thought you would be interested in." Enishi threw his head back. "And what might it be?" He asked, as though he didn't care one way or another.

            "My men spotted someone new around, Enishi-sama. None of us have seen him before, and I myself am sure that he is not one of the villagers." Enishi smirked at the man, and shot him a freezing look.

            "And pray, what in the world should interest me about this man? Did I not tell you before that any _meddler_ should be taken care of right away?" For a while a frightened look came upon the servant's face, but he quickly wiped the expression away, clearly convincing Enishi that the new stranger at the village _was_ someone out of the ordinary.

            His servant cleared his throat nervously. "Hai, Enishi-sama, but you see, I myself have seen this meddler, and you would not believe how he looks like!" Enishi raised an eyebrow. "Nani? Do not tell me you came here to relate to me that this man is attractive, Doumyuji."

            "Iie, of course not, sir! W-wwhat I meant to say was that...this man—he has red hair, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, sir. Correct me if I am mistaken, but to my knowledge, only the legendary Himura Battousai has looks of such!"

            Something so cold and rigid suddenly passed Enishi's face, that even Kaoru noticed the sudden change in his façade, though she herself was shocked at the news of Battousai being in town. Enishi once again eyed his servant carefully, his voice only a whisper when he spoke again. "Himura Battousai?"

            The man beside Kaoru nodded vigorously. "Hai, I assure you, master, I saw him for myself!" Enishi stood, towering over the man and Kaoru, who found herself frowning thoughtfully at the suddenly changed sorcerer in front of her.

            "Where is he staying?" Asked Enishi, his voice still stone cold. "At the widow Mimasaka Aika's, Master, and with them is a young boy." Doumyuji gave Kaoru a sidelong glance, before continuing. "And I recognized him as Kamiya Yahiko, Enishi-sama."

***@***

Kenshin dreamt that night.

            Everything around him was a whirl of white. He held out his hand, expecting some snow flakes to fall upon his palm. When none fell, he looked around, his big violet colored eyes inspecting the dome of pure white.

            Looking ahead, he saw a quick blur of color, and instinct told him to take hold of his sword. The blur formed itself in front of him vertically, flashing silver, black, and brown. Yukishiro Enishi's body charged at him, and within a moment Kenshin; no, Battousai slashed his body, blood covering a part of the shining white floor, as Enishi staggered.

            And when he fell with pain, pain itself gripped at the rurouni, as the man lying in front of him turned into the one person he had loved so much, with all his heart, with everything he had…Tomoe. He stepped back. No, no…that couldn't be.

            It was. Blood stained his hands, sweat ran down his body, his mind spinning and heart aching. His now sorrowful eyes swept past the sword which had fallen from his grip. Trembling, shivering and weeping, he reached out for it, and aimed it at himself, stretching his arms so that the edge of the blade was only a few centimeters from his throat,

            If Tomoe was dead, then he would die, too. Life was useless without her. 

            He set his jaw in determination, waiting for the blade to plunge itself into his neck, waiting for the thick, red liquid to trickle down his body. The pain would be of no importance. After it, he would see her face again; hear her oh-so-melodious voice… A scream suddenly sounded in the distance, prying his now suddenly dark bluish eyes open.

            She was a few meters from him, where Tomoe's body should have been. Her raven black hair was tied up into a ponytail held by a silk ribbon which had begun to get quite loose. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, her beautifully shaped lips forming words he could not understand. She was beautiful; though not as beautiful as Tomoe. 

            Not for the first time, and still with much incomprehensibility, a burning desire rose from him. Somehow, he knew he had to help her… who she was, why she was there, he knew not. All he did know, however, was that he had to protect her.

            How? And why? Who was she? He tried to speak, but his throat remained dry. Suddenly it wasn't so easy to breath.

            And so once more, the rurouni woke up, drenched in sweat. Panting, Kenshin fingered his scar. He had thought his nightmares could not get any worse, but now, he was starting to think otherwise, as he contemplated on Tomoe's beautiful face in his mind.

            Slowly, he sat up, raising his head even more as he scanned the room he was in. There was something different…the smell of jasmine filled his surroundings, the soft, calming smell drifting in the air.

            Kenshin blinked, looking around, but as he did so, the smell began to grow faint.

A/N: Um…

            I know it was a weird chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. I had a really hard time with the nightmare; after all, I had my own fair share of them—I just **never** had any consisting of Enishi, or Tomoe…

Hey, I'd freak out if I did!

            Er, by the way…I've still no fresh ideas as to Sano…What do I do with him?! Suggestions? Wacky ideas? Got any? Mewberries! Help! 

Humor me, people: REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: 

            **Wanted:** Female fairy, who can grant my wish, let me rule the world and claim RK as my own. Salary depends on my allowance. Allowance depends on my parents. 

            But if you're an extremely handsome wizard instead of a fairy and can do fairly well…*ponders mischievously* I think we can arrange something…Hopefully you look like Vic Zhou Yu Min!!! **HANA YORI DANGO!!! WHOPEEE!!! **Hanazawa Rui! Hua Ze Lei!!!

NYMPHA FABELLA 

Chapter Seven: Struggles

            Tsubame patiently scanned the large book Megumi-san had lent her: a huge one with so many spells there seemed to be an endless number of pages.

            It was a glorious day at The Palace, and since she had little to do, she decided to spend some time in her favorite balcony, overlooking the southeastern garden. She had only just begun reading a particular spell when the itch to start looking for another one would come and urge her to turn the page, allowing her to glimpse at different curses and various enchantments.

            Her eyes widened with curiosity as she flipped through the book's many pages, and found herself dumbfounded at a particular spell. The page had been marked with a recent- looking fold, which meant that her elder friend Megumi-san must've been interested with the particular spell on the page.

            But why would Megumi-san use such a spell? Tsubame shrugged, certain that there was a logical explanation as to why Megumi would take interest in the Struggling Spell. She turned the page, not bothering to even read the one Megumi had marked. 

If she had, she would have been even more dumbfounded.

_The Struggling Spell_

_Is one of the strongest spells found in this selection._

_It is normally used to temporarily brainwash a human being,_

_Into doing a certain act._

_However, the act must be of only goodness_

_Towards a fellow human_

_Otherwise, the spell will backfire._

_This spell allows the bewitched human to struggle within him,_

_In order to accomplish the good deed._

_._

_The reasons for the implementation of the deed,_

_Shall remain concealed, unless_

_The Enchantress chooses to reveal it._

_Until then, the human will be forced into doing anything_

_And everything to do the act of goodness._

_Once  the human has been bewitched with the Struggling Spell,_

_He will not be able to question his UNBELIEVABLE determination_

_In doing the act._

_Unless the human is of strong spirit, intellect and understanding,_

_He will more or less not notice the change in himself._

_Only a true kind-hearted person would FULLY and STRONGLY struggle within himself,_

_Trying to find the true reason for his desire to do such goodness,_

_And yet remain impelled to accomplish the act,_

_Not only because of the Spell that holds him, but also because_

_Of the great love and concern he has in his heart_

_For those around him._

***@***

            Kaoru stood up immediately, almost knocking her chair down. Even Enishi's glare was diverted to her now anguish filled face. She looked straight into Enishi's eyes without blinking; her mind quickly analyzing the situation of her brother. 

            It seemed as though Enishi hated this Himura Battousai. Why? She didn't care why! All she knew was that if Enishi wanted Battousai dead, he'd kill him right away, him and whoever he was with. In that case, Yahiko. Her eyes burned with fury. She knew Enishi well enough when it came to these matters.

            She had to convince him to leave Yahiko out of this. Sure, the boy was a brat, but siblings were siblings. She spoke out in a whisper, so quickly that you almost would not be able to understand her,  determined to protect Yahiko with her mere words. 

            "Wait! I know what you are thinking. I know it seems suspicious that Yahiko is with… with—Battousai! But listen: You can keep me here in this place forever; as a prisoner, or as a slave, it will not matter, but if you plan to have this Battousai killed, you will let my brother LIVE, do you understand? He is only ten years of age, and I can assure you that he is only with Battousai because…because…"

            Kaoru drifted off, suddenly realizing that she herself did not know why in the world Yahiko was with a legendary slasher. Perhaps the boy was too young to know of Battousai's being deadly…Enishi's glare turned into an amused look, and once again he spoke to her in a mocking tone.

            "So you do not want me harm your little brother," He smirked. "But do you not realize that though I would not want him killed, death will come for him anyway? Haven't you been listening?" His voice sounded as if he felt like laughing.

            "He is with Himura Battousai, my dear. Do you not realize how dangerous that man is? Do you think he would hesitate to kill your little 'Yahiko-kun?' As much as I despise him for reasons of my own, I do not deny this, Kamiya—he is a murderer, and he will kill anyone and everyone when he feels like it. But don't worry," He told her, seeing her horrified look.

            "Perhaps I will have my revenge on Battousai and kill him before he kills your brother….but who knows? After all, Himura _is_ a swift killer." He ended his little speech with laughter, and watched as Kaoru scowled deeply, not even shedding a single tear as she made her way for the door and slammed it shut, making it seem as if she could have pulled it out of its hinges in her anger.

            Doumyuji looked at Enishi. "That's one hell of a girl you've kept."

***@***

It was nearly dawn.

           And yet, Kenshin had not yet gotten any sleep since he had had that nightmare an entire hour ago. He lay on his futon, squeezing his eyes shut tighter every now and then. They ached from lack of sleep, and it mattered little if Kenshin pried them open, or shut them: they still hurt.

            At times he would feel chills on his back and cover himself entirely with his blanket, only to find himself drowning in sweat a few moments after. He tried sleeping on his side, on his stomach, and even sitting down; leaning on the wall for support and stretching his legs in front of him, but it still didn't work.

            He wondered what was wrong with him. Oh sure, it wasn't the first time that he hadn't been able to catch much sleep, but something was different. Every now and then an image of Yahiko would enter his mind, the kid's face half-filled with rashness, innocence and anger, telling Kenshin they had to save his onee-san before it was too late.

            Then Kenshin would ponder until his head ached at why he was trying to help that town. He hardly knew Mimasaka-san, what more Yahiko, and yet he felt he felt impelled to help. He had thought the fact that Enishi was behind all this was probably the reason, but somehow he felt; knew, even, that that was not why he felt responsible for what was happening to his new-found friends.

            What was worse, and even more peculiar, was that every time he tried to question the changes in himself, he felt a strange feeling in his chest, and it would making him momentarily forget what he was thinking about, as if something was preventing him of thinking of a reason as to why he shouldn't bother to help that town. Then he would fall asleep, but only for a few minutes; after which he would think about the trouble he was in again, and then end up exhausted as if he had just run a hundred miles in trying to analyze his dilemma.

            Irritated at last, Kenshin shot up from his futon, a determined look in his now dark shaded eyes. He would face Enishi: it was final.

He closed his eyes, and once more ventured into dreams filled with that sapphire-eyed girl

A/N: 

            JUST IN CASE YOU GUYS WERE ONCE AGAIN CURIOUS…

**YES, THIS IS A K/K STORY, BUT THE WAFF WILL COME LATER…**they; Ken and Kao haven't even met in my fic just yet! So please be patient! ^_^

Please review. @


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **WHOEVER THINKS I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN, READ ON AND REVIEW!**

**                  WHOEVER THINKS I DO OWN RK, WHACK YOUR HEAD ON THE TOILET BOWL, JUMP INTO A RIVER, CONSULT A PSYCHIATRIST, then READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC!  **

NYMPHA FABELLA

Chapter Eight: Tale within a Story

            Kaoru heard the slamming of the door as she walked away. Outside Enishi's office were a long line of his servants, all waiting to talk to him. They all looked at her as she stormed out into the hallway, her face clearly angry. She glared at their curious and even suspicious looks.

            "Don't any of you even _try_ to follow me! I'm heading for my room, and none of you'd better start 'guarding' me, or I swear you'll all be sorry!" She ignored their mocking laughter and starting climbing down the stairs. So upset was she, though, that she didn't notice how her marching stubbornly had led her to a rather unfamiliar corridor, instead of the one that would lead to her chambers.

            She looked around, now confused. The two walls around her extended to a dead end, with a window which looked out into the manor fields. All around her hung gigantesque Japanese paintings of samurai, fighting in battle. Stunned, she looked around. The two doors to her right turned out to be only a small bathroom, and a closet.

            Feeling strangely out of place than she already was in Enishi's manor, she backed away, when her eyes spotted another door near the window at the far end. She reached for the knob, and hesitated. Well, she _had_ told all those stupid minions that she would be in her room, but what did they know?

            Besides, she had nothing to do in that room which was supposedly hers; and Enishi had given her the right to roam around, hadn't he? So what if she felt like venting out her anger by looking at the other rooms?

            Mind finally made, Kaoru carefully peeked in as she opened the English-styled door, and felt her eyes widen in sudden awe.  The room (if you could call it one concerning how huge it was), turned out to be a library. More than a hundred bookshelves were lined along the walls. The carpet was a soft, welcoming glow of dark red, and everywhere she looked Kaoru saw thousands of books lying around stools of different sizes, aside from those which were already on the shelves. 

            Three long tables were set out before her: One in the very, very, very far end of the room, the other near a window, and the last, right in front of her, all with matching comfortable-looking chairs. Kaoru looked up, and felt her jaw drop. Even the chandeliers seemed different from those in the other parts of the manor. They were still elegant, but the light they gave seemed to shimmer in a way that made one feel as if they were made to tempt you into lounging around, nose buried in a book.

            Still, Kaoru hesitated. She had planned on sulking in her own chamber again, trying to plan another way of getting out. But didn't literary materials give people ideas as well? Perhaps, if she browsed through a few books, she might even discover something worth knowing about Enishi and his strange powers.

            Finally, she shrugged. What harm was it to try and read some of those books, anyway? Curiously, she started taking down a few from some of the shelves. It turned out that there were books written in English as well, but as Kaoru could not understand them, she settled for the Japanese ones instead. 

            Moving on to the next shelf, Kaoru started to scan it carefully, trying to find one that would help soothe her nerves. Realizing that this particular shelf contained Japanese novels instead of the old, usual history and philosophy books she had come across earlier, she carefully picked one, settled herself down on the carpet, and started to read. 

***@***

_            Once upon a time, there was a fair maiden imprisoned in an Ancient Temple. She could not remember why she was there, or how was it that she came to be. She tried desperately, each and every day, to find a way out, but failed._

_There were no doors._

_Only windows. _

_Windows which looked down to a ground so far below she daren't jump._

_She had food._

_She had a warm futon._

_Jewelry._

_The most beautiful clothes._

_But no friends._

_Until he came._

_            He came, riding on a huge dragon, his long hair brushing against his temples, a sword by his side. He had half a smile and half a smirk when he dared to veer his dragon near her window, and asked her why she lived all alone._

_Why weren't there any doors?_

_Where were her parents?_

_Was she married?_

_Didn't she get bored in there?_

_            Such irritating questions. Questions she herself could not answer! So she shouted at him. 'Stupid! I don't like you! Go away!'_

_She turned away before the tears could fall. She would have liked to be his friend. _

_His charming smile disappeared. He didn't mean to hurt her. It was the last thing he would have wanted to do._

_***@***_

            Kaoru closed the book and put it back on the shelf. She would continue it tomorrow. Perhaps the maiden and the man would become friends after all. Maybe he would take her far, far away, to a place they could both call home.

If only that could happen in real life. In Kaoru's life. 

***@***

Was he hallucinating?

            A minute ago he was preparing supper, now he was in a trance. Everything swirled around him.

Purple. 

Black.

That girl was screaming again, and countless tears from her blue orbs had stained her porcelain-like cheeks. No! She was bleeding…mouthing something…

What was it?

What could he do to save her?

He blinked the sweat from his eyes, straining, needing to know what she was saying; no—_screaming._ If he focused enough, he could read her lips clearly…they were screaming

_"Kenshin!!!" _

A/N:

            And THAT, ladies and gents, is what I call an ultra weird chapter. What am I doing? I don't know either. My first fic. Pleas be kind.

                                                                                                                        Kalasin


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not that much of a demagogue to proclaim that I seriously own this anime.

Maybe you are. But I'm not. :D!

Chapter Nine: Thunder and Lightning, Battousai and Kenshin

"_Goddamn fools! Morons! Imbeciles!" _Enishi shouted. "Where the hell is the girl?!" He ran a shaking hand through his hair and glared at his minions. 

A stuttering Doumyuji stepped forward. "Enishi-sama; please, I have told you, my men saw her heading for the east wing—

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT FOLLOW HER?!"

Enishi bristled, muttering and cursing. "Idiots! I ought to—

The door to his office opened. "Do you mind? If you're planning on keeping me prisoner here for about I don't know; FOREVER, the least you could do is let me get some sleep." Kaoru put a hand on her hip. Really now, men were so inconsiderate.

Enishi's eyes narrowed. "Leave us," He told his men, and slowly and fearfully, some glaring at Kaoru for the trouble, left the room. "YOU," he said to Kaoru, "Stay." When the two were alone, Enishi rounded on Kaoru. "Where in the world were you?"

"Well for one thing, I was, and still am in complete hell, if you want to know."  
  


He grabbed her wrist, and she dropped something she was holding from behind: it was a book—the very same book, in fact, which Kaoru had been reading. At the last minute she had decided to take it with her to bed, knowing she would need something to help her sleep.

Enishi stared at it for a moment, then picked it up. He looked back at Kaoru, who was struggling to free herself from his grip on her. "What are you doing with this?" he asked her. Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. 

What else would she want to do with a book? Toss it out the window for fun?

"I wanted to read it, what did you think?" Enishi tightened his grip on her wrist, gaining a whimper from her. This book… this was his onee-san's… it had been her favorite…and had been his as well, on those nights he still was a young boy, scared of thunder; only Tomoe could soothe him by reading that book to him…

He threw Kaoru away from him in disgust. "Get the hell out of my sight. Never again will you lay a hand on anything that was hers; do you understand?" he waved the book threateningly at her. "Now get out."

Tears were beginning to form in Kaoru's eyes, and the pain in her wrist was unbelievable. She backed away, not letting her tears fall.

At least, not until she reached her chambers.

She wondered if the fair maiden ever became friends with the man with a dragon.

She wondered whom Enishi was talking about.

And she wondered if she would ever get her life back.

_"'Oh fair tanuki…you ARE too impatient…' The fairy lingered inside Kaoru's room, invisible. 'But wait no more; for here comes the warrior…'_

***@***

Kenshin tightened the obi of his hakama, and made sure his sakaba-tou was in its place by his side. As if in agreement with his mood and fears, thunder and lightning struck and a strong wind blew outside. He had told Aika-san his plans, and the old woman, after giving her blessing to him, retired to her room, leaving him alone.

He was just wondering where Yahiko was, when the shoji burst open, and there stood Yahiko, panting, bokken in hand. "I know you're going Kenshin; and I know you're not planning to let me come with you, but I will, and you can't stop me."

Lighting struck, for a moment illuminating their figures in the small, dark room for a split second. Kenshin kept his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. "Yahiko, you'll get hurt."

"I don't care! What's the matter? Don't you think I can take on a couple of dumb thugs?"

Kenshin knelt in front of the boy. "My friend, I believe in your abilities, but I'm only worried about what might happen. Those thugs may be dumb, but they are much stronger than you. And besides, what would your sister do to me when she finds out I let you risk your life?"

Yahiko glared at him, and when he spoke, his voice was serious and determined. "She would be proud, Kenshin, because I helped rescue her, and I survived.  THAT'S what she'll think. Let me help save her, Kenshin. I want to protect, too. Just like you."

Kenshin sighed in defeat, but he was smiling. "Alright, Yahiko. Let's go."

***@***

Side by side, they walked, warrior and boy. It seemed they reached the manor in no time at all. And when they reached the gate, Kenshin leaped stealthily on top of a tree branch, counting the guards. 

Ten at the gate below.

Five around each corner.

Eight in front of the main doors. 

Fifteen more walking around the manor every now and then.

Half of them carried guns.

He could feel Battousai lingering somewhere inside him. The last time he had done this, it was to assassinate. This time it was to save someone from Yukishiro Enishi. Climbing back down, he whispered for Yahiko to wait for him so that he could clear half the men before the boy could join in; to make sure he would not meet any bullets.

After convincing him the wait was for his own good, Kenshin once more climbed up the branch. Tears of much straining were forming in his eyes; as two beings fought for control in him.

Battousai wanted out. NOW.

Kenshin leapt gracefully and soundlessly down the other side of the gate, ready to draw his weapon, aware of his growing lust for blood—to hear the swish of his sword; no matter if he had a sakaba-tou. He could always steal a sword from some dead body.

The pounding in his chest was louder now. He landed softly on the ground.

A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Uh-uh, nope. Not mine. But dudez does this anime rock or WHAT…?!

Sano: 'Course it rocks, I'm in it!

Kenshin: *AHEM* Um, there's a reason why it's called 'Rurouni Kenshin', that there is…

Chapter 10: Soul 

Do you know how it is? How it is to have two entities, battling inside you; fighting for dominance, two spirits, both with their own reasons, both tugging at your soul to be let out? It was as if there was a ladder, leading to the core of Kenshin's soul, and Battousai and the Rurouni were both trying to climb that ladder, both wanting control over the sword.

It had been too long since he had done this. He was not doubting his skills, no; there had been times, when he was alone in a lonely meadow or countryside, when he had practiced his moves, his swings—just a few, like the days his Shishou had watched him practice with the eye of an eagle. 

The guards had not yet sensed his presence, but oh how he could feel every single one of them! Thunder beat lightning to it, and resounded loudly as if to shake the earth. Battousai's eyes shone in the dark.

No!

He could not. _'Think about Yahiko…he is too young, he will be scared!' _pleaded his other side. And so how could he…

Lightning.

Thunder.

And lightning again.

Kenshin walked, undetected, to one of the guards, and did something he surely would not have done had he still been an assassin. He laid a hand on his shoulder.

The huge, muscled man turned around quickly, drawing his katana as he did so. Kenshin blocked with his sakaba-tou, and gritted his teeth.

When was the last time he had done this?

"I need to see your master."

The muscled man ignored him. His moves were far too easy to block and parry, and this eased Kenshin a bit; he didn't have to go hard on him then. His enemy cut down and in, and almost caught Kenshin's abdomen. Kenshin flicked his wrist to the right, and slashed his sakaba-tou to the left, knocking the man's katana away. "Lead me to your master, please; this is very serious matter."

Kenshin's red locks, dark now as the slowly hardening drizzle fell on them, covered his eyes. A single second passed, and then he swiftly turned around and parried another guard aiming for his throat. He gave the man a counter-cut which hit him on the shoulder, and the man faltered a bit before he once more attacked, swishing his blade into two, quick reverse crescents. 

Kenshin blocked each, and locked swords body-to-body with the man. Already he could sense more men coming. He heard a gun being calibrated just in time and jumped out of the way as he heard gunshots aimed for where he had been standing only moments ago.

He looked up and almost groaned. A huge mass of men started towards him. He would be lucky if Battousai didn't have him in a second.

The Assassin side of him was only inches away from the throne of his soul.

Lightning.

Thunder.

***@***

A noise woke Kaoru up. What the…It was raining outside, so very strongly, but amidst that she could hear something else…gunshots…?

But right now, that was not the thing that worried her.

There was someone in her room. 

A tall, ultimately beautiful someone was staring at her with cinnamon brown eyes. She blinked in uncertainty, determined to prove to herself she was still half-asleep and that there was no one else in her room. She sat up slowly in bed, afraid of what might happen if she once again laid her eyes on the spot where she had seen the woman.

Instead, however, particularly as a strong gust of wind blew outside, she found nothing there, except the bleak, white wall, turning a mysterious blue then deadly white again because of the lightning which flashed every now and then.

Clutching the front of her yukata in sudden apprehension, Kaoru bit her lips in an effort not to scream as she heard a brutal cry from outside and the sound of metal against metal, then a sudden ring of deafening gunshots.

Running to her window and yet frightened of what she might see, Kaoru gasped at the sight below her: in the rain more than fifty men were fighting; the cold steel light from the edge of their blades could be seen despite the darkness of the storm, and Kaoru tried not to think about the fact that the dark puddle they treaded on the ground was not only rain water, but also blood from the staggering.

Yes, the staggering.

Staggering back from a lone figure, that is. That such an army would stagger away from a single man with but a sword! Her eyes scanned the scene once more; not knowing why, but counting the number of men armed with guns. 

There were only three now; the rest looked as if they were ready to run away, but kept trembling grips on their wakizashi and katanas.

Who was that man?

And why was Kaoru finding herself on his side?

Slowly, she backed away from the window.

She didn't know why she hadn't done it sooner.

She was backing slowly now, edging for the door she knew would be behind her.

Enishi would be too distracted; his focus would be on the intruder.

And once she was face to face with the door, she would run straight into freedom.

She backed away. She turned around and prepared to flee.

And ran into the smirking Enishi.

***@***

A/N:

Okay…I really have to think about what I want to happen next, so I don't know when my next update will be. ;)

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

Besides, I also have to focus on school…I passed my math test, but I have to keep it up; so you lot will excuse me if I have to exchange the luxuries of writing with Cramer's Rule, and the Nest Method ;)

See you, and don't forget to review on your way out! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: 

Sano: I would much rather die than be owned by Kalasin

Kenshin: Hai, hai…

Kalasin: ALRIGHT, CUT IT OUT! jeez…

A/N: okidoki…this is chapter 11! Wow, I'm actually writing my _eleventh chapter_! *looks around sheepishly* ok, my shallowness is starting to show…I think we better get on with it now…

WARNING: Might be a bit brutal, okay? I mean, there IS  fight scene, therefore it's only necessary that I elaborate a bit. It comes with my reading Neil Gaiman, I guess…

Chapter 11: Finding Kaoru…

Yahiko tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking Kenshin so long? He had been planning this fight for a long time and the guy was simply depriving him of a chance to prove himself! How annoying! Muttering stuff about adults, he climbed the tree and leapt to the side of the gate.

***@***

Kenshin was panting. But he was not doing so because he was tired and ready to collapse. He was doing this simply because he was fighting two battles, one with the guards and one with Battousai. The smell of blood was strong even in the impending rain, and though he had not killed anyone, or perhaps because of it, he felt like Battousai was already taking control or that he was about to at any moment.

He leapt into the air and swung his sword diagonally and landed gracefully on his feet. The man he was fighting cried out in pain as he bled from the shoulder wound the red-haired man gave him.

Lightning.

Thunder.

Kenshin swiftly pivoted to the left as another man charged at him with a kodachi. He dodged backwards, but was unable to block another man's blade which cut him deeply in his side. Turning around suddenly, he swerved his sakaba-tou from lower right to upper left then turned to the first man and aimed for his leg.

His opponents tried desperately to hit him again, but Kenshin was able to fight them off more easily now that they were wounded.

A spray of blood splashed into Kenshin's face as one of the men fell on a heap, unconscious but not dead. The salty taste of blood seeped through Kenshin's mouth, and he forgot for a while that he had another foe to fight as he struggled to win against Battousai.

If only…

Why, if only he could slice the man's throat, then slit his stomach open and mercilessly cut his chest up. He could then behead the other man…and then later on do the same to Enishi…

After all, he had done so tons of times during the Tokugawa Regime, slicing his enemies' organs and cutting off their limbs for the dogs to eat, bathing in the warm, red blood rich with a metallic smell, not caring for the sweat on his brow and later on licking his katana after a long, bloody battle; trying to forget the empty, hollow stares from the eyes of the men he had slaughtered.

Meanwhile…

Kenshin heard a gun being calibrated again, and expected to hear a shot soon and pain, but nothing came.

He turned around, and sheathed his sword when he saw Yahiko. The boy was standing proudly over the body of the other man, his bokken in hand. "Well, Kenshin? I don't hear any thank you's…"

Despite the cold, harsh rain and cruel thunder, the older man found himself smiling. "Indeed, I thank you, de gozaru yo; but now we have to make our way inside." His eyes swept up the magnificent structure of the manor, and his eyes turned to a darker blue as he saw the silhouette of someone on the highest window.

***@***

"You're hurting me!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"You should! I can bite your hand again anytime soon!"

Kaoru bit back a whimper as Enishi threw her to the cold stone wall. Her legs were already shaking as he had dragged her up ten flights of stairs and endless corridors. "You really are insane, aren't you? Why the hell did you bring me up here, anyway?! What, does it have anything to do with that guy outside?"

Enishi threw her a dirty look and cupped her face in his hand roughly and tightly. "You know nothing about what I have had to go through because of Battousai, Kamiya, and so I would greatly appreciate it if you shut up!!!"

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror. Battousai…Battousai was the one fighting Enishi's men? Was it because of rivalry? Or did the man simply want to kill Enishi and be famed as the man who had killed such a powerful magician? She tried to open her mouth and speak, but found she couldn't. Her voice was gone, and for some apparent reason her hands moved on their own upwards on the wall and would not get off it no matter how hard she tugged, so that she was pinned to the wall of the dungeon-like room.

She silently pleaded that Enishi would turn around and face her, for he was standing and looking at the door as if it might burst open any moment. She was going to give him the deepest scowl ever, right in front of his face, for putting her under such a spell.

And if only she could, Kaoru would've shrieked in terror—the beautiful woman had appeared again, right beside her captor. The woman put a finger to her lips, smiled and disappeared, then appeared right beside Kaoru. And she was whispering something still with that smile…

_"The Man with the Dragon has already rescued his fair maiden, Kaoru…Don't YOU want to be rescued, too?"_

Then she vanished again, leaving Kaoru dazed.

***@***

Yahiko tugged at Kenshin's gi with urgency. "We have to hurry, Kenshin! He's going to hurt her!"

Kenshin nodded, and grabbed the boy's hand, both of them running to the grand wooden double doors. Kenshin pushed it open with all his might, and silently prayed as they entered that his Assassin side would not take over as he fought Enishi, even though he thought that very impossible: already his capability of sensing his enemy's ki was improving. He could feel Enishi's anxiety and his surprising amount of energy and even a fair amount of such confidence.

The problem was, Kenshin could not directly pinpoint where Enishi was. There were tons of stairs and he did not know which would lead to the topmost floor fastest. The manor was vast and empty, and even Yahiko looked around in confusion at the many doors and halls.

_'Where, where, where to go? Left? Up that flight or the other? _ _What is Enishi planning?'_ He grabbed Yahiko's hand again and they took one of the stairs on the left. They climbed non-stop for as long as Kenshin convinced himself he was continuing to detect where his foe's ki was coming from.__

***@***

Enishi knew Battousai was on the right track. He watched Kamiya in the corner of his eye, then formed an image of the red-haired warrior in his mind. He brought his index and middle finger to his chest, and whispered feverishly with fierce concentration. He grabbed hold of his ki to keep it from flowing out, and then turned to Kaoru.

She was frowning at him and clenching her fists. But not for long. Soon, he had her wincing in pain as bolts of sharp heat and invisible blades started to wound the skin on her shoulders and arms.

***@***

Kenshin cursed under his breath. Enishi's ki was gone, just like that! How stupid could he be, forgetting the man had magic to protect him! He was about to look around frantically and take the hall to his left to another flight of stairs, thinking it would lead him to that uppermost room when something peculiar happened.

All of a sudden he seemed immune to Yahiko's complaints of their slow progress. Whether he was insane or not, Kenshin could distinctly smell the scent of jasmine, and it was coming from  the door to his right…

A/N:

Aaaand..cut!

There you go! I hope you liked it! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! review, okay! THERE! I hope you guys noticed how long that was! Whew! I'm going on retreat this Wednesday! Whee wish me luck! :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin like I own the whole of Asia…

Sano: In other words you don't own anything and you're freaking broke.

Kalasin: Oh, look! We DO have some things in common!

**Please read author's note at end of chapter******

Chapter 12: Steps to the Showdown 

…The door to his right.

Did he dare go into that door? But that smell! It was the fragrance that always came with his visions of the blue-eyed girl…

He turned to a scowling Yahiko and startled him by asking, "What does your sister look like?" 

"What does it matter? Do you think Enishi's keeping other girls here, too?! Let's just get in there and rescue her before she gets killed, stupid!"

The boy involuntarily stepped back as Kenshin's eyes burned with mystique golden incandescence, and then returned to dark violet. "Tell me. Now." 

"She has long black hair and blue eyes. Oh yeah, and the ugliest face you'll ever see." Kenshin directed his gaze to the door again. He wanted to make sure, but how? How could his instincts fight against sorcery, to save someone he hadn't even met? 

"Well? What now?" Yahiko asked impatiently, but Kenshin didn't reply. He squinted his eyes and saw a glimmer of green and a sparkle of silver underneath the door. He heard a whisper…from a woman…but whom?

_'What are you waiting for? That door can lead to your FATE!'___

__

He didn't know why, but without any further hesitation, he headed for the door.

***@***

Enishi whipped his head toward Kaoru.

Twelve more steps and Battousai and that pesky little boy whose annoying ki Enishi had also felt, would discover where they were. And they would die in his powerful ever-so magical hands.

Kaoru wasn't badly injured, in fact the wounds he had inflicted on her were shallow, and though because of her resemblance to Tomoe he was a mite bit hesitant in hurting her, he knew he could use her.

Why else would Battousai team up with a little boy? Now Enishi knew. Himura wanted to play the good guy, eh? He would see into that. He had sensed the change of aura in the former hitokiri, but he was willing to bet he could unleash Battousai's real form in the blink of an eye.

Nine steps away.

Enishi licked his lips and flexed his fingers.

Seven steps

Enishi turned again to the door then to Kaoru. With an unseen force coming from his outstretched arm, Kaoru's head slammed not gently backwards into the cold wall. 

Five steps

She glared at him, but Enishi could smell more blood from the impact and the pain in her eyes.

Now, there were only four steps away.

Three

Two 

One. 

***@***

Kenshin knew the door would be blocked from the inside. He kicked it, and when it still did not open after he and Yahiko elbowed it, he himself felt as if he had been drained of all patience. Finally he drew his sword, and tried to slash the door open, when something queer happened.

He was just about to destroy the whole thing, when it opened eerily on its own. Enishi stood with his arms crossed, with a cool _expression on his face. "Welcome, Battousai." 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" Yahiko yelled.

Before Kenshin could even glare with pure hatred at Enishi, he too noticed the girl seemingly pinned to the wall by imaginary ropes, suffering minutely from shallow wounds on her arms, but her half-open dim blue eyes and the blood on her nape told him she wasn't completely alright.

And also before Kenshin could stop him, Yahiko had already rushed, bokken raised toward Enishi. The sorcerer's fist met the boy's eye squarely, and with a hand flung him to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscious. Kenshin gritted his teeth and made his way to help Yahiko, when Enishi's sheathed sword stopped him.

"Before I draw my sword, Battousai, I just wanted to inform you; this battle? I will not let anything interrupt this, not until you've paid for her death." They both knew whom he was referring to. The rurouni's eyes became slits of murky violet, and he reacted in just the right time as Enishi aimed for him with his blade. Kenshin tightened his hold on his sakaba-tou as he was pushed farther backward. 

He had not expected Enishi to be this strong. He blocked and parried, from left to right, he swung his sword until he was able to swing it underneath his foe, intending to wound him on his calf, but before he could, Enishi elbowed him on his chin, and he staggered as Enishi hit the wound on his side with the hilt of his katana. "What happened, Himura?! Did you spend too much time mourning for MY onee-san that your skills have turned rusty? Don't even use that as an excuse!"

Kenshin didn't want to succumb to Enishi's attempts to make him talk while fighting. He kept his mouth shut, and managed to aim a hard blow on Enishi's jaw with his fist and slashed him on his groin. He tried to hide his disappointment, knowing the injury wasn't enough to weaken his opponent.

The battle had only begun, and yet Kenshin felt as if it had been going on forever, like all along he had been fighting this one man and his own conscience.

_'Concentrate…' _ He told himself, jumping backwards and resuming his fighting stance. His wound throbbed, but he paid no mind to it, leaping upwards to avoid the wrath of Enishi's blow.

But as he jumped, Enishi flipped his body backwards, kicking with his two feet up, making them coincide with Kenshin's knees in midair. Kenshin slashed with his sakaba-tou diagonally, gritting his teeth when it clashed with Enishi's blade.

They landed on the ground, and Kenshin allowed himself to be driven backwards until he could see an opportunity, and was able to give his opponent a gash on his left hip. Pretty soon Enishi recovered from the blow, and Kenshin knew that within a split second they would start another round…

***@***

Despite the heaviness of her lids, despite the unbelievable pain at the back of her head combining with the sweat on her brow, Kaoru found herself trying to watch each move as the two men who were only a few feet away from her fought with swiftness. 

She racked her mind, trying to figure out…who was it again that Enishi was fighting…? The pain in her head increased, but her memory did not fail her. "Battousai…"

***@***

Block and parry.

Dodge to the left and swoop underneath.

Sword against sword.

Fist to the air, swing to the right and aim overhead.

All these thoughts ran through Kenshin's mind as the fight went on and on, on and on. The hitokiri in him was like poison clinging to his insides, backed by the anger he felt for Enishi. 

Why was he here again?

Would he be able to control himself and not kill his opponent?

But none were answered when a force of white, skin-prickling light sent him hurling backwards, smashing him onto the wall. He held his sword up as a shield, and a burning pain filled his wound as rays the color of dried blood wrapped itself around his body.

Enishi was using his sorcery against him. 

A/N: **YOU ALL KNOW WHY I TOOK SO LONG IN UPDATING?! ******

One word: exams…and boy was Biology tough. Anyway, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. **Sano?** Ah, yes…we'll get back to him soon enough, you'll see. 

Also for those who know of my other story, **In Tokyo Where the Shadow Lies**, I **KNOW** I put in chapter 5 already, **I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY **but I think there's something wrong with it because no one has reviewed the said chapter when all else before it got reviews which encouraged me to continue, (Thanks:D) so I have reasons to suspect ff.net made an error or something; **I'm not really certain**, of course. :) So…

**IF YOU CAN'T FIND IT**, I advise you to just search for it, or type my penname on the search engine instead and look for it in my account. I MIGHT also move it to the R category.

And last but not the least, please do not close this page without reviewing! :D 

Thanks, guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am yet to say RK is mine. in my dreams.  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know I didn't update for a long time, and left you guys annoyed! But well, unfortunately life isn't all writing and I have other things to attend to. So here's the next chapter of a little story I like to call Nympha Fabella.  
  
Chapter 13: Forgetting to Remember  
  
Purple-pierced black surrounded him.  
  
The pain was so overwhelming that it seemed to numb every part of his body, save a hand that held something.  
  
It didn't take too long to realize it was a sword. His sword. And it only took him one more moment to open his bloodshot violet eyes and dodge away from Enishi's blade. His thighs, his side, and his head ached like hell, and yet his hands seemed to move on their own accord, meeting with the other blade only a second late.  
  
How dare this man attack him? Did he really think his pitiful skill at the sword could defeat a former hitokiri?  
  
Kenshin simply forgot. He forgot why he was fighting Enishi, forgot where he was, and the danger of his situation, almost up until a flashing red light wrapped his arm and showered it with invisible knives that seemed to slice even his bones. It traveled to his shoulder and weighed him down, but he did not question why Enishi had power.  
  
All he knew was that he was fighting a man whose only point against him was that he was cheating with supernatural forces and he had to stop him.  
  
Wait a minute.stop him?  
  
More like kill him; why should he not kill this man? Why not? Something told him that way of thinking was wrong, but as he started to fight the pain and shouted with anger as he managed to slash his opponent's calf, he also forgot his eyes had the deadly tendency to turn burning gold.  
  
***@***  
  
The lone, invisible figure of the Fairy Megumi frowned at what was happening. She raised an arm to disregard the spells Enishi had placed on the now bleeding Kaoru, and felt herself sweat. Lifting the spell was like pulling at a runaway horse's reigns with her fingernails, like she was being made to climb ten flights of stairs with legs falling apart in the darkness.  
  
Finally she gasped for breath when the tanuki's arms fell to her side, free from the unseen rope that glued her to the wall. Kaoru frowned and looked around, obviously wondering what had happened and suddenly widening her eyes at the sight of her unconscious brother. Megumi turned her focus on the boy called Yahiko, and concentrated on trying to awaken him. Again it was difficult, for this time she had to awaken him from the blow Enishi had given him; a blow with a huge amount of power in it.  
  
She called to him in his mind, and felt as if she was groping in shadows, with someone lashing a whip at her back. Finally the boy called Yahiko started to stir, and the tanuki, keeping a watchful eye at the two men fighting, crawled her way to her brother.  
  
***@***  
  
Battousai the Hitokiri was enraged. The man before him slashed with his blade and sent blinding, burning red light at him, making him bleed.  
  
How dare he.how dare he?  
  
Seeing a flaw in his enemy's pattern, Battousai leaned to his side, met Enishi's sword with his own, and turned just as a beam of crimson flashed and missed his face by inches.  
  
"The cat will catch the rat, Himura, face it! You will die in my hands!"  
  
"Not if I cut every limb from your body first, little boy." Battousai smiled slyly as anger filled Enishi's face.  
  
Blood. He thirsted for it, he lived for it. And he wanted it now. He aimed for his target and pierced his sword at Enishi's shoulder.  
  
***@***  
  
Kaoru had never felt so confused in her life. She still had no idea why Yahiko had come with Battousai and what the killer's connection to Enishi was, but apparently they weren't exactly friends. Finally she reached the corner where Yahiko lay, half-awake. Too, she did not know for the life of her how she had gotten free from Enishi's spell. She pillowed Yahiko's head, not knowing what else to do, and whispered comforting words to him, trying to ignore her pounding head and aching muscles.  
  
"Shhh.It's okay. I'll get us out of here." She scanned the room quickly. Maybe she could carry Yahiko and run out of the manor while the two men were busy fighting.oh who was she kidding? "Somehow." She bit her lip and tried not to scream as the scene before her caught her attention.  
  
***@***  
  
Battousai jerked his arms and legs, struggling to breathe. Out of Enishi's wrist, thorny vines had come out to wrap around his hands, legs and neck, and he stood there, rigid and spread-eagled on air as Enishi smirked at him.  
  
***@***  
  
Megumi stood stock-still in concentration. She opened her mind to Kenshin's and began to voice herself to his mind.  
  
"Strength, you need strength. You are not here to kill. You are here to save. It is not blood you need, but water, it is love you seek, not lust. Listen to me, and me alone. Find strength."  
  
She saw Kenshin's eyes widen, and knew he was beginning to doubt his mentality. "If you doubt this, you will die. You need strength. You will find it here."  
  
***@***  
  
Battousai did not know what else to do. Dark red light was surrounding the vines as Enishi laughed at him, mocked him, and he felt as if he was being skinned alive and like something was tearing his veins and slicing his intestines.  
  
In his pain he caught sight of someone, watching.  
  
The blue eyes were watching, waiting.  
  
***@***  
  
Kaoru tensed when she met those eyes and felt Yahiko squirming from her hold. He was muttering something. "Don't worry, busu. Kenshin's here. He's gonna.he's gonna s-s-save us."  
  
The disbelief in Kaoru made her eyes widen. Yahiko could only be referring to one other person in the room aside from Enishi.She continued to hear Yahiko mutter.  
  
"H-he's really cool, busu. And g-g-gue-guess what? He p-promised to help me save you.b-b-but he said, I r-r-emember, on our way here, he- he said he wouldn't kill coz it w-w-was wrong. Cool, eh, busu?"  
  
Kaoru had wanted to look away from those eyes. Yahiko was a stubborn kid, but time had taught her to trust him.  
  
She mouthed something to the man whose eyes she held. "Don't give up. Please."  
  
***@***  
  
Kenshin found his strength. The vines were cut.  
  
The pain disappeared. He aimed his sword at Enishi, and knew before it happened.  
  
It was over.  
  
And memory came flooding back.  
  
A/N: Hey, how was that? I hope you guys liked it, I really, REALLY do! So review, please, because I've been UNBELIEVABLY busy in high school, and with a lot of other things that add up to my life.  
  
Thank you, every one! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No…I'm afraid my birth certificate doesn't claim that I am Nobuhiro Watsuki…

A/N: I'm weird, I'm **masochistic**, and I'm back…Anyway, I know I shouldn't have gone off like that but I had more important things to handle that required all my concentration. Or most of it, anyway. I'm also really pissed right now, so, I'm sorry if this will be lousy. It's just that I have a lot going on right now. Hope to hear from you guys. That would really cheer me up. 

***masochistic in not a perverted manner, you green minded critters!!!***

Chapter 14: Fairies

So sad…so painful. Like a needle piercing the heart. Each breath hurt like hell and neither Kenshin nor Battousai was in control. He lay there, panting, staring at the cold stone ceiling. Grime and slime filled its crevices. The man who was lying on the ground, clutching his sakabatou wondered if his life could be likened to the ceiling: stained, cold and rotten.

The wounds were nothing to the throbbing pain in his chest. Enishi. Kenshin's eyes widened then shut in despair. Had he…?

***@***

Panting, sweating, Kaoru looked up as she knelt on the floor, holding Yahiko. The impact had been so strong and blinding it had made her think they would all burn in the heat of the moment.

The ki had simply flown in torrents from Battousai, not unlike a huge wave washing over her. For now, however, there was silence in the lonely chamber—up until one melodic voice spoke up, in a tone that suggested it was answering an unvoiced question.

"You killed no one, Rurouni." 

Kaoru whipped her head in astonishment. A few paces to her right stood a woman whose eyes were focused on Battousai. Her hair moved in an invisible wind and her eyes twinkled with mystery and something else Kaoru could not name. Next to her, Kaoru felt strange, and unmistakably bewildered.

She looked familiar…too familiar, and as the tall woman glided gracefully to where the red-haired man lay, Kaoru gaped openly. She was the woman she had seen, right before Enishi had dragged her off to this room!

"Who are you?" Kaoru's voice came out as a squeak. She gathered herself together. She had had enough; if she could face Enishi then surely she could face this strange woman.

But the stranger only glanced once at her, then crouched near Battousai. "He's hurt. I suspect he passed out only a few moments ago." She turned her sharp, mysterious eyes to Kaoru. "I may need your help here, mortal though you may be."

What the…? Mortal though she may be? Kaoru clenched her jaw tightly. "You haven't answered me yet. I don't know who you are or how you got here, but I'm telling you right now," She started to lift Yahiko slowly, though her wounds were hurting as well. "I've taken enough of all this. I'm going to get my brother and myself out of here and…"

"And leave Battousai here, am I right? Leave this place, forget everything that happened and most importantly, forget you didn't get out of this alone. Do you think it was mere chance that Battousai defeated someone as powerful as Enishi?" She gestured to the unconscious sorcerer.

Kaoru watched her closely. "I don't know what you're trying to say—

"What I'm trying to say, tanuki, is…"She continued to kneel beside the unconscious, red haired man. She held out her hand in front of her, as if asking for a blessing, and a white orb appeared on her palm. "I helped you until this point, and I won't let you put all that work to waste."

Entranced, Kaoru stared at the glowing orb. The woman's voice swept over her like a cold winter breeze. "Show me what you want, Kaoru. Show me all your heart's desires."

Before she knew it, Kaoru's eyes were already focused on the white orb. And all her desires surfaced like a tidal wave of dream-like emotions. She saw Yahiko and herself, settled once again in her dojo, bickering but happy; she saw students lined up outside, eager for a lesson; daily visits to her parents' graves…She saw all the good things she wanted back, and nearly burst into tears without knowing it.

There was a soft melody playing, a lullaby she had known since her childhood. Time was a lost thing that floated unnoticed, and then quite suddenly all the images of happiness disappeared as if they were never there at all; an eternity that had lasted only a few seconds

***@***

"…So that is what you want…" The strange woman's words were a low murmur. Kaoru looked up, stunned and indignant. Instead of retaliating though, all she could do was gape. They were outside in a magnificent forest where they were showered with fine sunlight and surrounded by budding flowers and shrubs from every side. She was kneeling on the grass, and beside her leaning on a tree trunk was Yahiko, who looked as if he wasn't hurt at all. 

"Don't worry, tanuki, you'll have all those things you want soon enough." Despite herself, and not realizing all her physical aches were gone, Kaoru scowled at her. "I still don't know who you are; and I don't think I can trust you. If this is your doing—

Kaoru gestured to the towering trees and singing birds around her. "I'm thankful you brought us out of that horrid place, but I think I've had enough with people who can do magic, so I would be more than happy to see you leave." 

Sharp brown and extremely mysterious eyes met hers. "I will have you know I did more than this for you, tanuki. Besides, I can't leave until you have thanked me, and this nice man over here." She pointed to the man who was struggling to his feet, weak, but certainly unwounded. Kaoru caught a glimpse of deep violet eyes and a crown of long, flame-red hair. "Battousai…" She managed in a glazed murmur. 

The man looked up and she had almost wished she had not opened her mouth. However, he just looked around them innocently and turned his attention to Kaoru. "You must be Yahiko's older sister." His eyes fell on the seemingly asleep boy. "Is he…"

Beside him, the strange woman rolled her eyes. "Mortals…" She muttered, and in a louder voice. "Oh, for goodness' sake, he's fine; I've healed his wounds-and yours too, Rurouni. And no, you didn't break your 'vow' because you didn't kill Enishi. Now aren't you going to thank me?" She asked Kaoru haughtily.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. "Nani? Why should I?" The strange woman drew herself up magnificently, smiling at both Kaoru and the man beside her. "Because I, dear Kamiya Kaoru, am Megumi of the Fairies. I, my dear girl, brought _him_," she pointed at the red-haired man. "To you. I cast a spell on him, to help you out of Enishi's clutches. If I hadn't done that, your younger brother over there, Sleeping Spiky Hair, would've been killed trying to rescue you out of that place. 

I asked you to show me your heart's desire so that I could make all those positive images into salves that would heal you, Rurouni over there and your brother from the wounds inflicted by evil. Do not fail me and tell me you cannot believe this, girl. You have been held captive by a sorcerer; can you not face the fact that _I_ am a fairy?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to reply, but the so-called Rurouni spoke up first. "I believe you." His voice was solemn. "At least, I know for sure that you cast a spell on me, and that you healed all of us. I never believed in supernatural things, but I think that after seeing all those things, all I can really do is be grateful to you for helping Yahiko and me rescue his sister."

Kaoru stared at him in astonishment. "You were really coming to save me? With Yahiko? And you don't mind being put under a spell and all…Battousai?" He blinked at her, as if realizing she was really there for the first time. He gave her a small smile. "I go by Himura Kenshin now, Kaoru-dono, is it?"

Megumi yawned. "Well, you two bore me." She turned to Kenshin. "It seems I will have to accept your thanks alone, for now." She stared meaningly at Kaoru. "By the way, my dear girl, there is one thing I cannot help you with: Even though I stripped Enishi's power through his defeat by Kenshin, I still cannot break the spell on your dojo. Right now, even if you tried to break in, you would not be able to. The place is surrounded by a deadly spell, which would turn you into ashes. You can only break the spell, if you look for the Hidden Sapphire."

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm sorry I could not believe you at first, but if possible my disbelief now is even greater. How can I find something I've never heard of before?" Megumi shrugged. "It's a jewel, smaller than the palm of your hand. It is said it is in the possession of the Naiads—they reside in the northern hills. You had better hurry up, though; the longer you delay, the more the spell will destroy and corrupt your humble abode." She yawned again, and disappeared. 

***@***

Kenshin turned his attention from the spot where the fairy had once stood to the young girl whose head was bowed. She was wearing a simple, blue and white kimono, and her whole appearance looked as disheveled as his. "Kaoru-dono? I understand this is a very hard time for you, right now—

"Why?" Kaoru's head looked up at his and she watched him naively. "Do you think I'm going to let what she told me get me down? After everything I've been through?" She laughed. "Then you really don't know me yet, Mr. Put-Me-Under-A-Spell-Anytime. _I'm _going to hunt that jewel down if it's the last thing I do." She marched over to Yahiko and prodded the kid with her foot. "Hey, Freaky-Boy, wake up, will you?" 

Yahiko leapt up with a vengeance. "What did you just call me? Is this the thanks I get for trying to save you! Just because you were able to get away from not thanking that fairy properly doesn't mean you won't be thanking me, Ugly!"

"So, you were awake all along, were you? Well, my little eavesdropper of a brother, you're going to find us an inn tonight so we can look for that jewel as soon as possible!"

Kenshin blinked. She was acting as if nothing unusual had happened and that they had never been in any danger. He shrugged. What was he still doing there? He had defeated Enishi, and from what Megumi-san had said, he did it without killing him. He had no reason to bother Yahiko and his sister with his presence anymore. He started to walk away. 

"Yo, Kenshin!!!" Yahiko's voice rang out. "Where do you think you're going?" Kenshin halted and gave him one last look. "I was very happy to have helped both of you. I guess I will be going now, but not without wishing you a safe trip and success as well." He smiled. 

Yahiko stared at him. "What?! Aren't you going to help us find the jewel? Come on, Kenshin! It'll be a real adventure! Besides, what other better stuff do you have to do than this?"

Before Kenshin could reply, he received a blow on the head that nearly made him unconscious. He looked up at Kaoru.

"Well, it seems like my brother has taken a liking to you, Kenshin. And from what Megumi kept calling you, I do think that this adventure will be worth more than wandering. Why don't you just come help us find the Hidden Sapphire?"

Kenshin watched them carefully. _'Innocence.' _He thought. _'Hai, that must be it. Why else would they ask a former hitokiri to accompany them?_ However, he felt something tug at him. He would hate to leave, knowing he had let a young woman and a kid wander off south without proper protection. _'After I have helped them this one last time, I will leave them in peace.'_ "All right then, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, if you wish, then I will accompany you in your…travels."

Yahiko leapt into the air. "Yeehah! Alright!" Kaoru laughed, and for some reason, Kenshin found himself doing the same.

***@***

_'Voices!!!' _A tired, hungry and tired Sano thought, standing up wearily. For a long time he had been lost in that stupid god-forsaken forest, and all the money he laid his hands on turned into rocks and pebbles. 

He struggled to get up. Those people had to help him. If not, he would certainly be forced to use his fists to get them to lead him out of the forest. _'I'll show that stupid ugly witch whom she cursed…'_

He strained his ears and followed the sound of laughter.

A/N:  

Well there you have it!!! I hope it wasn't too bad. I had a hard time thinking of what would happen next, mind you all. So don't be too harsh now … that was one long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed. Please, please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome. Flames? Nah…

Hope you guys will continue hanging around!!!

**Oh, by the way! I'm not only masochistic; I'm also sarcastic, schizophrenic, idiosyncratic, optimistic, and just a wee bit idiotic. **


	15. Chapter15

  
Kenshin didn't think the journey through the forest would be amusing, that he didn't. Dusk was falling quickly, yet his newfound companions' enthusiasm for bickering was anything but dimming.  
  
"Aw, Yashiko, admit it, you missed my cooking, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, right! I'd rather eat rocks!"  
  
"I may have to force feed you dirt, if you don't SHUT UP!"  
  
The rurouni snorted, before he could stop himself, and Yahiko scowled at him. Kenshin gave him a disarming smile. "Maa… you two might want to walk faster; it'll be dark soon. It would be best for us to find an inn as soon as we find our way out of here."  
  
Kaoru, who Kenshin was surprised to see, turned out to be a very cheerful person, even acting as if she had not been kidnapped at all, caught up with him quickly.  
  
"So _Kenshin_, right?"  
  
"Oro? Actually, Kaoru-dono, we should turn left around here near the stream…"  
  
He looked up, puzzled to see she was laughing. She pushed him roughly, and Kenshin winced a little. "Kaoru-dono" He made a mental note to be wary of her fists.  
  
The girl however, finally stopped laughing. She took a deep breath to steady herself, her blue eyes widening in the process. _'Familiar blue eyes…'_ Kenshin thought. Why were they familiar?  
  
"Anyway, Kenshin, I never really got to thank you for helping Yahiko and me - so thanks, okay?"  
  
The redhead smiled. He was just about to answer, when a raspy voice shouted from the gathering shadows underneath the trees.  
  
"HEY YOU LOT! Get me outta here or I'll kill ya!"  
  
The three - Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko- stared, as a man stomped towards them, looking half-starved. His clothes were not better than their own, and his determined brown eyes narrowed as he eyed them. Inside him, Kenshin felt a trickle of irritation. "Oro? I hope you don't mind if we ask first who you are, good stranger," _'Good stranger, my sword. What kind of man acts like a rude, phanton-in-the-night ragamuffin?'_  
  
"Why should you care, shorty?" The man's eyebrows rose to the rim of his hairline, his spiky hair towering high above him. "All I need for you to do is lead me out of here, and I'll leave you, your wife, and your kid alone. If not, I beat the crap out of you."  
  
"ORORORORO?"  
  
Wife? Kid? What in the world had given this (scary) stranger the idea that he, Kenshin, had participated in the procreation of a child he looked nothing like, with a woman he had just met hours ago? Besides, did he really look that old? Again his mouth opened to speak, but was again interrupted. Next thing he knew, Kaoru had marched up to the stranger, and he was trying to restrain her. All the while, colorful language was coming out from both sides, with Kenshin in the middle, trying to help the tall man defend himself from the hurricane of scratches and punches Kaoru's fists promised.  
  
"How dare you? You foul, moronic ruffian! I barely know him! You must be an IMBECILE, just prowling around umbrageous forests and assuming which people are committed and such! Why in the world should we help you?!"  
  
Kenshin felt himself crushed between the two bodies, something hit him right on the face and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Kaoru could just kick herself.  
  
Here was a man who had just rescued her, from the goodness of his hear, and now he was unconscious because she had accidentally knocked him out. It hadn't seemed proper to have his head on the grassy, unkept ground, so she had taken to putting his head on her lap, if only to make up for what she did.  
  
She gave a little jump as he slowly came to. He gave a little 'oro' and blinked several times before getting up and clutching his forehead. "May I ask what happened, Kaoru-dono?" She bit her lip guiltily, and tried not to laugh at his confused face. "I, er… I knocked you out! I'm so sorry, Kenshin!" She bowed, then looked up, hearing him chuckle.  
  
"I remember now, Kaoru-dono. It's nothing. I have suffered worse, that I have. Where is the stranger, may I ask? And how did you deal with him?" His large, purple eyes scanned through their surroundings, and widened slightly as he saw a small fire burning.  
  
Kaoru smiled, "Well, I felt really bad for hitting you, and I threatened to knock him out too, if he did anything funny. I don't think he like the idea of hurting me or Yahiko, either, so we ended up making a deal. If he apologized, built us a fire, and caught us some fish for supper, we'd lead him out of here. Easy, huh? I'm really sorry I hurt you!"  
  
Footsteps caught theirattention, and soon Yahiko and the tall man came to view. "Sarasuke Sagara," he told Kenshin, "And I'm glad to see you conscious again!"  
  
It was an eventful evening. Kenshin watched as his three companions ate hungrily, stuffing as much of the fish Sanosuke and Yahiko caught from the nearby stream. It was too late to find their way, so they decided to spend the night there. When Yahiko had asked if they could really be sure that they wouldn't be attacked by animals while they slept, Sonusuke had laughed hoarsely saying that he had stayed too long in the forest to know that the boy was right. Kenshin nodded in agreement, and they decided to stay farther from the stream to avoid any beasts who might go for a drink in the middle of the night. They smothered what was left of the fire, and left to look for another place. " Kenshin,' Yahiko whispered as they leaned their backs on a wide tree. 'Do you think it's safe to be with that Sagara-guy?"  
  
Kenshin smiled, half in approval of the boy's cautiousness. "I think he is quite intent on keeping his part of the deal, that he is. If he had wanted us dead, he wouldn't have led us farther from the water. He could've just sneaked away while we were asleep, to be eaten by beasts." 'He wouln't have apologized, either' Kenshin thought, which Sano had done as they finished supper. _'Besides, I can still defend against him if he tries anything,' he added, tucking his sakabatou on shoulder._  
  
It had been a long day, and before long all four had fallen asleep leaning on the old tree. Four strangers brought together by fairies, under the stars and the light of the moon.

* * *

"N-n-no… no;… let me go…"  
  
Her voice caught his attention and withdrew him from the light amount of sleep he was having. He peered at her from beneath scarlet bangs, and watched, confused as Kaoru continued to mutter under her breath, lolling her head from side to side.  
  
It seemed Yahiko, who was sleeping beside her, was too deep in sleep to hear her, and so was Sanosuke, who snored loudly at Kenshin's other side.  
  
Gently and not knowing what else to do, Kenshin reached out and shook Kaoru's shoulder. She bliked slowly, murmuring and looking at him curiously.  
  
"You were having a nightmare, de gozaru ka."  
  
She nodded, still groggy from slumber. However, a second later, her eyes, her unexplainably familiar blue eyes lit up, and in a hushed whisper she started to talk.  
  
"Kenshin! I had another dream! The one before my nightmare. It was Megumi-san, Kenshin! She told me to start looking for the Sapphire! It's in Kyoto, Kenshin!"  
  
He gave her a forced smile, dreading this latest news. Kyoto: The place where Battousai had led a bloody reign. Kyoto: The place of his past, a place he would soon come to know as The Land of Nightmares soon enough.

* * *

Yumi licked her lips in anticipation. These fool fairies, especially that bighead Megumi! She though she was so good at helping those stupid mortals! Well, Yumi had been eyeing them recently, as well. Yumi, Queen of Hags, creatures whose true ugliness they hid underneath the most tantalizing physical features, would deal with this Battousai and succeed.

* * *

A/N: Hello good people. To all reading this, please review and say thanks to the wonderful cracker13, who is posting AND typing this for me since my computer broke.  
  
Sorry you'll have to wait, coz school's coming up so I might be busy. K/K soon., promise. If you wait. God Bless!  
  
Kalasin 


End file.
